Time Will Tell
by Petroleumjellydotone
Summary: The war is over in the future, but it just started brewing in the past... JPLE and eventual HPGW. Time Travel. This story like PoWR is on hold for the moment until i finish my new story please review that one it'll this one update that much faster! cheers
1. Chapter 1: We are the Champions

**Disclaimer- once upon a time, little Bert went to the market and saw Petroleumjellydotone standing looking at the difference in price of various frozen dinners, (yes I really do that) **

**Bert: hey you wrote Harry potter**

**Petroleumjellydotone states boldly: No I did not! That is J.K. Rowling's work not mine and I never would steal it I am merely writing fan fiction**

**She threw a bag of crisps on the floor and poor Bert ran away with new knowledge and a new haunting nightmare.**

**Chapter One: We are the Champions**

"HARRY MOVE!" Remus cries through the midst of the final battle that was boiling on the Hogwarts grounds.

A green light plunged towards the young man in question. Harry swiveled from the fight against a particularly vicious death eater in which he had just won, in time to see the killing curse coming at him. He quickly dodged the curse by rolling to his right.

Picking himself up he looked around for the owner; of who shot what could have been his death, only to find his oldest enemy, Voldemort or whom he liked to call Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Well, well, well, Tommy you put on one hell of a show" Harry said his voice leaking lethal amounts of sarcasm.

"Only for you Potter," Voldemort said showing maniacal glee at the chaotic battle around him, in which many were being tortured or dying.

"Well then Tom, what do you say we end this now the right way. You die, and I win and I promise you a special party in your honor"

"I am not sure I agree with your terms, Potter. _Crucio!"_

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood together as one force against the oncoming mass of deatheaters, mountain trolls, and dementors.

The battle was in full rage, right the way around the castle.

The order members were fighting alongside auror's and a large handful of students, mostly from the DA.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were currently separated from Harry, who had gone off by himself to see to his destiny. They themselves threw a wide variety of curses taking down many of the opposing force.

They all had hoped that Harry could beat the Power-Hungry Pain in the Ass. They were each putting all they had into this battle, more than ready to make Harry's job as easy as possible, and aid the light in the ridding of evil.

Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were fighting side by side, the last of the true marauders were currently ridding the world of a certain rat.

"Rat before you die you should know that you will never ever be forgiven for what you have done, you are nothing more than a scumbag traitor to us and always will be," Sirius bellowed at the cowering plump figure in front of them.

Combining their powers they both yelled "Avada Kedavra" and the rat known as Wormtail ceased to exist any longer.

They took a second moment in time in which they had gotten there long desired revenge on Peter Pettigrew, before they again turned back to helping in the final battle.

Harry took the pain. As unbearable as it may be he would not scream, pain would have to come in worse measures for Harry Potter to scream at the feet of Voldemort. The curse soon lifted, and wearily Harry gained back his composure.

"You will have to do better than that tom, _Griffinino emblem_ " a shot of orange light shot at his foe hitting in the arm. It burned with raw pain in his arm, but like Harry, Voldemort did not show his pain. When the pain had subsided, a tattoo of a griffin was placed on his arm.

"What did you do?" Voldemort asked showing great disgust at the symbol of Gryffindor tattooed on his arm.

"Preparing you for death" Harry said simply.

"_Vinsectia" _Voldemort cried out in anger.

The spells hurled at Harry and it was impossible to miss, he took the curse knowing that if he tried to dodge than it would be more of an advantage to Voldemort. Small cuts of an inch in length spread over his arms, and seared with pain, but Harry knew that today was the day that Voldemort would die and therefore he would take that pain, knowing full well that its causer would be gone soon enough.

"Very creative, Tom, _Afflicto Morbidina" _Harry cried out.

A red light shot at Voldemort, the evil man was having trouble dodging it as, as it got closer it was getting larger. He managed to duck just in time to miss the advancing curse, just what Harry was anticipating. He quickly conjured his sword and walked towards his enemy.

In his current state, Voldemort was down on all fours, and before he could have the chance to move, Harry had cast a strong leg-locker curse on him.

He uttered the words, "luminous Domen" a powerful white dome appeared around the two men. Harry did not know what would happen when he accomplished his goal, but he certainly did not want the chance of the others going through it.

He took his wand and sword and clasped them with both hands.

Loud and clear he spoke, "The end has come for you Voldemort, Entho L'amour nosr fidishino,"

He bought down his sword and his wand into the heart of the most powerful dark wizard for quite sometime.

Voldemort let out the scream of all time, heard across the battle as he was pierced by love. The pain this caused his hollow and black heart was unbearable.

Harry himself was feeling the most of Voldemort's pain through his scar but he was determined to hold on to the sword and wand and transport all his happy and loving thoughts through to Voldemort, and kill him by doing so.

He thought of his godfather, Sirius and they were like brothers, father and son, and friends. He remembered how happy he was when his friends and him had found a way to get him out from behind the veil. Sirius was always there for him, nothing could stop him not even prison. And for that Harry loved him.

He thought of Remus and how he to was like his brother, and he always stood as some type of an authority figure to Harry. He was a link to his parents, and was always willing to help anyone in need. And for that Harry loved him.

He thought of Hagrid, the first real friend he ever had next to Hedwig. He would always hold a special spot in his heart for the half giant, that was loyal beyond belief. And for that Harry loved him.

He thought of Dumbledore e guidance and advice had led him on the path to who he was today. He was more of a grandfather type figure to Harry rather than a headmaster. He treated everyone equal, and there was no room for prejudice when it came to him. And for that Harry loved him.

He thought of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and how they had treated him like their eighth child, loving, caring, and sheltering him for years. He knew what it was like to have a family thanks to them. And for that Harry loved them.

He thought of Ron, who was and still is his best friend, who had his back since day one of Hogwarts. He was more loyal than imaginable, and a great friend. And for that Harry loved him

He though of Hermione, 'the brightest witch of her age' and how she had gotten him out of trouble on more than one occasion in more than one way. She would never be willing to give up, and there fore would not let others either. And for that Harry loved her.

He thought of Ginny, who taught Harry that he still had a life outside of killing Voldemort. They would always have fun, she made his life easier. They would know what the other needed without words, but that might have had something to do with them being telepathic. She had helped him balance himself out when he was an utter wreck. She was brave, loyal, and one of a kind. And for that Harry loved her.

He thought of the Weasley clan, and how they had all made him feel like one of the family. Fred and George, always cracking the jokes and the pranks. Bill and Charlie, always there to cheer people up or even join in on the pranks, and Percy there to stop the others when it got too out of control.

Finally he thought about his parents, whom while he never met, he had been told that they were caring, loving, accepting, and vivacious people. They had died in the means of protecting him. They sacrificed their own lives so that their son could have a chance at life. And for that Harry loved them with all his heart.

Voldemort screaming was dying as was he, black liquid flowed from where Harry's sword had pierced his heart, and the love that Harry drained into him, was to much for him to take.

Five minutes passed, and the finish came of the duel of the century, and in the middle of an ending battle between light and evil, the two drenched duelers laid one dead, the other merely on his way to unconsciousness'.

**A.N. So what did you think? Rate it one of the following:**

Hopeless! 

**Poor!**

**Okay! **

**Good!**

**Great!**

**Excellent!**

**The best story you have ever read!**

**Thanks for reading please review and I promise to update as frequently as I can. **

**Me love the readers that read and review. **

**Xoxox Petroleumjellydotone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A.N. Okay hopefully you will like this chapter. Let me just clarify this. This is a time travel fic but I wanted to start it off a bit differently and make the story a little bit more lengthy .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I am writing on and the plot.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Reunion**

As the smoke rose from the vast green that was now laid with bodies, dead and injured, and off near the forbidden forest stood a large group of survivors looking for there loved ones that were in the battle.

Sirius was searching with desperation for his godson, he knew they had won but he was having a hard time finding him. Remus was not far behind Sirius looking frantically for Harry who seemed the only one of their group that was missing.

Ginny was looking for all her brothers in attendance; she could see her mom and dad hugging Ron and Hermione off in the distance. She ran up to them and threw her arms around her father, who staggered slightly at her force. Soon Bill and Charlie came, followed by Fred and George, they were all happy the rest were okay, but they were not all there yet where was Percy?

Sirius and Remus had spotted the large group of red heads exchanging hugs, and ran up to them.

"Arthur, Molly, I am glad you are all okay" Sirius said with a smile despite the fact that they had yet to find Harry.

"We are glad that you are to" Mrs. Weasley answered with a smile.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked, noticing his absence.

Sirius' smile left his face, "I have yet to see him come over. I think that it would be best if we split up and search the grounds"

There faces all turned from happy to worry and seriousness (no pun intended) they nodded at the 'ex-convict', Sirius had been cleared of all charges when a large group of wizards had spotted peter pettigrew carelessly roaming diagon alley.

The group paired off into threes, Sirius, Ginny and Ron, Remus, Hermione, and bill, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie, and finally the twins.

Sirius, Ginny, and Ron started there trip around were Sirius had last seen Harry. They searched through the bodies that littered the ground, when they found a survivor that shot a long lasting red spark into the air that would notify the medi-witches and wizards immediately so they could tend to them, then they would continue there search.

Gradually the ground was seen with less and less bodies, either a sign that they had mostly been attended to, or that a very powerful battle had taken place here. They feared and hoped at the same time that it was the latter.

Suddenly there were no bodies at all but a small fading white dome stood, and one could make out two figures on the wet grass. Sirius ran full speed at the white dome knowing that this was Harry's work. Ginny and Ron were close at his heels, as they all ran the dome faded completely and the two people lying on the floor could be easily spotted.

Harry potter laid on his back in the wet grass, breathing labored breaths, pain taking him in. He was exhausted beyond belief but he could not lose consciousness without seeing one person yet, and that one person was…

"Harry, thank god we found you" Sirius said squeezing the life out of the boy's hand, knowing he must be in pain.

"It's finished" Harry whispered softly yet he was heard by all three of them. Seconds after his small statement he lost consciousness he had seen whom he needed to.

Ginny stood and cried into Ron's shoulder, and Ron hugged her while watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius sat next to Harry, looking him over to make sure that he was not going to die in a matter of seconds. As he suspected his injuries were mainly just small fractures, though his scar was bleeding thick blood from incessant pain. He looked overly exhausted, and truth of the matter he felt exhausted to.

Minutes later Ron noticed the other body, the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He pointed it out to the others and as they saw what remained of the dead man, his body turned to black ash and dust and swept away with the wind, smoke, and evil.

A.N. SO? What do you think? I know that it is not as long as the last chapter but something in my very random head told me that this was were it should be stopped. So?

**Please review**

**I love you all thanks for reading **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a Survivor

**Disclaimer: Petroleumjellydotone faints in the middle of the department store she just realizes that she is not J.K. Rowling and does not own the books, as devastated as she is she will continue life one day at a time settling for fan fiction.**

Chapter Three 

**I'm a Survivor**

St. Mungo's 3 weeks later:

Ginny sat, on the red leather seat looking into the face of one unconscious Harry potter. He had yet to wake up, but they were all informed that he was just overly exhausted from the amount of magic he had used during the fight. The open wounds were for the most part were healed, leaving several small scars and one large one that ran the length of his calf.

Ginny had been there every day, sitting by one of her best friends, keeping him company even if he did not have any clue of her presence she still stayed. Sirius practically lived in the private ward that Harry was given, rarely leaving his godson's side.

All the Weasley's and Hermione had been by quite often as well, though one Weasley was missing; Percy had been killed in the Final battle. He went down bravely and fighting side by side with his family, the Weasley's had been devastated but they were getting over the loss and were working towards cherishing the good memories they had had with him.

Percy was not the only one that did not survive several DA members died as well, Zachrias Smith and Hannah Abbott had gone down defending the castle gates, taking down a fair few of deatheaters and dark creatures a piece, and Luna Lovegood had displayed a strange magic in the battle taking down a whole fleet of dementors before she to perished. Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance and Professor Sinistra of the order had also gone down, but not before leaving there mark in the battle. Above that a fair many aurors died defending the light side.

The press was desperate to get to Harry and those close to him for interviews or pictures for there particular newspaper or magazine, but nobody had gotten anything out of anybody as Harry's ward was guarded by several aurors and the Weasley's home was protected in the same manner.

Ginny was currently sitting next to Harry's bed, watching the young man sleep, willing him to wake up, as was Sirius who sat directly across from her. Noise was unheard of in them room, except for the breaths that they all took.

An hour past and then two more and the sky outside were growing dark, but still they sat. The night maid came up with a dinner for the two visitors, which was also eaten in silence, and pushed aside when done.

It was now around 9:00 o'clock in the evening, Ginny would leave in an hour when the visiting hours ended; Sirius would stay and continue his staring.

It was around this time that the third pair of eyes in the room fluttered open. The two at first did not realize that Harry was awake, for they had been staring so intently, but soon his head shifted slightly and his eyes opened fully.

"Harry!" Sirius cried flinging his arms around his godson. Ginny watched with a smile she somehow knew that he would be okay.

Harry winced slightly when the arms of his excited godfather hugged him like no tomorrow. He was still very sore, his head felt like a bowl of jello and he did not think that he could move his legs but that might have been because of the man that was currently half sprawled across them.

"Hey" Harry said in a raspy voice, and he put on a small smile. As he was now awake he knew that his task was done, he had defeated the dark lord and could now live in piece, ya right!

A.N. So tell me your thoughts on it, I would love to hear them.

**Love you all thanks for reading please review**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	4. Chapter 4:Two Hearts Believing in Just

**Chapter Five:**

**Two Hearts believing in just one mind**

The day was August 31st, the battle had been two months ago and celebrations were still being held.

Ginny and Harry were currently eating lunch at a restaurant in muggle London (it would be impossible to enjoy a meal in the public wizarding world) they were chatting mostly about quidditch and what they would be doing over the next couple of weeks.

They talked comfortably with each other; they seemed to have a strong bond that could not be tampered with.

Ginny had long since let her school girl crush on the boy who lived go and instead had come to know and love Harry Potter for him. Though she could never tell him this he probably thought of her as a sister never a girlfriend.

Ginny was dead wrong. Harry over the past three of really getting to know Ginny had grown feelings for the attractive and vibrant redhead. She had to Harry long been thought of as a sister he never had, but what could but never would be a potential girlfriend. He never had made a move though considering Hermione had told him that Ginny was long over liking him, and even then so she was his best friend's sister and somehow he did not think Ron would approve.

So both sat eating a very delicious basket of fish and chips discussing Hogwarts and Ginny's last year there ignoring there inner feelings for the other.

"Harry I was wondering…" She stopped to see if he was listening.

"is that a good thing?" he joked, joking, flirting, and badmouthing each other in friendly ways was a common thing that occurred between the two, most often when they dueled.

Ginny sent Harry an amused pretend scowl, before continuing, " I was wondering, I know that the DA was kind of your thing and all but I was thinking maybe I could keep it running for you, just because old moldieshorts is gone does not mean that all the bad things in the world are and-"

Ginny was interrupted from her rambling speech by Harry, " of course you can Ginny, you didn't really have to ask that would actually be really cool" he said with a smile on his face, " in fact I think I know something that might make it easier to teach some new material, but I need to ask Dumbledore for it, I am meeting with him the day after tomorrow and I should be able to get it to you at next lunch" Harry said casually glad that the DA would continue, he agreed with Ginny darkness may have left the world in the bigger forms but the small ones still lingered.

Harry had continued the DA with the knowledge of the Headmaster for his sixth and seventh year. He himself trained with Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, along with the rest of the trio, Ginny and Draco, to increase his own knowledge and fighting skills. He took to the training quite easily and could easily match his skills with that of the deceased dark lord or Dumbledore any day. Thought he kept his modesty and did openly reveal all his power unless completely necessary, he did not want to end up like his old foe, power hungry and evil.

With the training he learned, he easily taught the DA most of what he knew hence the reason why so many of them made it through the final battle.

Harry and Ginny finished there lunch soon after, paid and started walking down the narrow alley were it was safe for them to apparate.

After promising to meet up the following week and wishing each other luck and well they departed, with two bubble-like pops. Ginny to the burrow, and Harry to Grimmauld place.

**A.N. I hope that you review, cheers.**

**Love the readers and the reviewers**

**For now**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

**Chapter Six:**

**Confused**

**Two days later:**

Harry was waiting patiently outside the headmaster's office for Dumbledore. The students had returned from there glorious summer vacations the day before, Ginny among them, and were currently eating there breakfasts before they headed off for their first lessons.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore rounded the corner and approached Harry who was casually leaning against the stone gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter I am glad that you could fit me into your busy schedule" Dumbledore said with a strong twinkle in his eye that he only possessed for Harry, amusement played in hi voice for he knew all to well that Harry hated that he was getting so much attention and some much chaos.

Harry rolled his eyes at his ex-headmaster, before smiling a little.

"Well then shall we go in to further discuss what I have brought you here for more privately, lightening lolly" he said with a smile.

Harry groaned of all candies Dumbledore had to choose the one that had been named after him. They together climbed the stairs and entered the office that never ceased to amaze Harry.

Taking a seat across from each other, they talked the usual small talk first consisting of how they were doing, what they were doing, and what flavor Bertie botts every flavored bean they like best.

As they finished the polite chat, Harry suddenly remembered that he needed to ask Dumbledore to borrow his Defense against the dark arts teaching records, for Ginny.

"Um... Professor"

"Albus, Harry I am no longer your headmaster" Dumbledore said plainly.

"Albus," Harry started again feeling extremely odd to call his old headmaster by his first name, "I was wondering if I might be able to borrow the defense against the dark arts teaching records?"

Dumbledore in a way looked shocked for a reason Harry had yet to realize, after a minute or two of silence Dumbledore spoke again, " Why that is a mystery and a half,"

"Sorry what is?"

"The very thing you asked for happens to be part of the reason that you are here today." Dumbledore said plainly stating 'the obvious'.

Dumbledore than bent down (lower than anyone would think he could) to retrieve a thick file from the bottom drawer of his desk, missing Harry's very confused expression.

Rising a minute later, Dumbledore handed Harry the file clearly marked DADA teaching file.

"Read this quickly and then I will be able to further explain what I brought you here for."

Harry put on a questioning face, but took the folder and flipped to the first page,

**Teaching files (starting with the most recent ending with furthest known in history)**

**Professor Nymphadora Tonks, from 1996 to still active**

**Professor Dolores Umbridge, from 1995 to 1996**

**Professor Alastor Moody, From 1994 to 1995**

**Professor Remus Lupin, From 1993 to 1994**

**Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, From 1992 to 1993**

**Professor Jimmy Quirrell (A.N. don't know his first name.) from 1990 to 1992**

**Professor Jane Logan, from 1986 to 1990**

**Professor Augustus Schwanns, From 1981to 1986**

**Professor Clara Henderson, From 1978 to 1981**

**Professor Harry _Potter, _From 1977 to 1978**

Harry stopped right there more confused then ever and reread the line sure enough it said Harry Potter, but that could not be possible that was him.

**A.N. thanks for reading sorry for the mild cliffy!**

**Love to all the readers and reviewers**

**PetroleumJellydotone **


	6. Chapter 6:It's About Time Part One

**Chapter Seven:**

**It' About Time (part one)**

Harry looked up from the page so fast, that he missed the two names also underneath the years **1997 to 1998**.

"Er, Professor Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Alas," using his symbolic word, "you have reached then name of one Harry Potter"

"Yes I have and I want to know who has impersonated me, it wasn't Voldemort was it?**"** Harry asked curious at what was going on.

But then again curiosity killed the cat.

"No it was who it is said to be"

Now Harry may have been one of the most powerful wizards in the world at the moment, and probably one of the smartest but something's did not come that quickly to him, mostly things that were spoken through the mouth of Albus Dumbledore.

"Huh?"

"That Professor Potter was you Harry, I can vaguely remember that year, when an eighteen year old showed up at Hogwarts with a great resemblance to James Potter."

"No offense professor but you are off your rocker, drunk, insane how could I teach in the year of 1977 when I am here in the year of 1998, that is merely a load of bull"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with intoxicating amounts of amusements and that look that always spoke 'I know something you don't know' and he merely stated, "Quite simple Harry my boy, Time Travel."

**A.N. Thanks for reading and reviewing, may your world sparkle (sorry I am in a random happy mood) thanks and tell me what you think.**

**Love to the readers, and the reviewers, **

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	7. Chapter 7: It's About Time Part Two

**Chapter eight:**

**It's about time (part two)**

Harry gawked openly, while Dumbledore continued to smile underneath his rather heavy and large beard.

"Before you ask, I am not joking. It is your new assignment that I know that you will do well with obviously if you accept"

"Mission?"

"yes Voldemort may be dead in our time but back then he was very much alive and killing many, but there has been a new twist added to that mix some of the future death eaters have taken it upon themselves to go to the past and after given the past a little chaos, bring the young Voldemort back to the future with them to continue on his future dead self's work, you, if you choose to except, will be working as the defense teacher at Hogwarts were you are to protect the students and staff as best as you can, many important Aurors and officials that played a part in this war are still in school back then and they will need to be protected, for the attack that is sure to come." Dumbledore said finishing up his speech.

"Whose time would I be going to?" Harry asked merely asking for information he could never turn down a mission so important.

"Surprisingly enough, it would be your parents seventh year at school, all the more reason to go right?" Dumbledore said still some what uncertain if Harry would take on the task, he had been through all this crap before why would he willingly go back?

"Well that makes things interesting, but all the same I am taking this mission, I have been missing have a power hungry loon after my guts" he said somewhat sarcastically.

Dumbledore gave him a grin, "I knew you would, now then before you leave on your little trip there are several things that you will need to know"

"Wait I am leaving now, but I don't have any of my stuff, and I have not said goodbye to anyone yet or told the ministry that I won't be there"

"Slow down there Harry, first of all…" Dumbledore uttered a few words and pointed his wand at the ground and with a flash Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage and Hedwig herself were standing before them. "now then, I can not let you tell any one were you are going this is a top secret mission that we don't want going public, send a letter to Sirius telling him that you are going on a small vacation for a year to get away from all the madness, I am sure he will understand, and that if he or anyone else asks wants more information for them to visit me I am sure that I can give them a good story or two.

"And the ministry has been informed about your leaf of absence." Dumbledore said very prepared, it seemed that he had been planning this for quite some time, almost like twenty odd years.

Harry sat still and attentive to every word that dumbledore had uttered but Dumbledore was not done yet.

"Now that that is settled, there are a few things you should know that might make the mission go more smoothly for you

" you obviously can not be known as Harry Potter with such resemblance to James already, so instead we shall call you Harry Granger, I am sure that Ms. Granger won't mind. "

"But sir your records say Harry Potter" Harry said.

"very observant Harry, bringing me to my next point, when you arrive you will obviously need to apply for the available slot, I know for a fact that I will question you, and you are to tell me that you are from the future and that your real name is Harry Potter, and that is all do not let anything of the future be discovered unless it is indeed measured necessary"

Harry nodded he knew that that would be a given anyways.

"good, now some small things that you might want to know, the schools past Defense teachers were not as qualified as you are therefore the students are not fully up to their levels except for a few select few which I am sure you can guess to whom I am talking of"

Harry smiled he knew exactly who Dumbledore was talking of.

" good good , also you should know for your own 'safety' that Lily and James are not a couple yet and are still very much in a phase of a cat chasing a mouse if you catch my drift" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling once more.

"Also Harry, I must tell you that those that have made faults in the future were not necessarily the same way at the school, you should try and treat them as if they were as good and loyal as the rest of them."

Harry nodded though almost involuntarily, he forgot that while he would be teaching his parents, godfather, and close friend he would also be teaching the traitor that had ruined his life, but from what he knew Peter had not yet turned bad and there fore Harry could not stand against him, but he was certainly not going to be super perky to him.

"Well that is good for Mr. Pettigrew I would hate to see that you had tied one of my students to the ceiling by there toenails"

Harry smiled in spite of himself remembering using those words when he talked to Dumbledore about Pettigrew before.

"Anything else, sir"

"Hmm. Well just know that obviously the house rivalries are still there as much as the death eaters, and Voldemort. And also be very aware of a certain group of pranksters." Dumbledore said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Harry smiled to, this would be fun he was going to get to prank his father and his friends. He may be the teacher but hey he was only eighteen so he therefore thought the rules of a carefree adolescence still applied to him as well.

"Okay then I should probably write that note to Sirius then."

"Yes that would be a good idea and while you do that I am going to go and get your "teaching papers" and transportation.

"Oh yeah. How will I be traveling?"

"Oh you will be traveling by my very own version of a time turner, you should feel honored you are the guinea pig."

Harry rolled his eyes all the while trying to decide if that was a joke or if he was telling the truth.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had sent his letter off with Fawkes, and was ready to go with his teaching papers in his trunk and the modified time turner in his hand.

"right well, a few last minute things, the time turner that you are traveling with must stay hidden from the rest of the inhabitants of the past keep it safe and do not loose it"

"Sir I am not Ron or Sirius for that matter I know how not to lose it" Harry said.

"quite true, right also you will most likely arrive somewhere just outside Hogwarts as the wards won't let you through by time travel just like apparition, remember that it is the second day of school so think up an excuse for your late arrival, and finally expect the unexpected" Dumbledore said this last part with amusement in his eyes.

Harry was confused for a moment as to what that was to mean but shrugged it off as just another one of those Dumbledore things.

"Goodbye Harry"

"Good bye and I will see you soon Albus"

They exchanged a hand shake.

Harry shrunk his belongings, even Hedwig who gave a hoot of displeasure.

"Right then, wolla siht relevart ot retne eht tasp 7791" Dumbledore spoke.

The time turner in Harry's hand started to buzz and went into a rapid succession of changing every shade of black, white, and gray.

Harry heard a loud ringing in his ears and a buzzing feeling in his toes, as he was sucked backwards full force, keeping his eyes wide open and his grip steady on the time turner, he traveled past his life and the lives of others, glimpsing bits and pieces of images of happy, sad, angry, laughing families some of which he knew and others in which he didn't.

As fast as time passes it ended. Harry landed with a thud in the pitch black of the deep of the forbidden forest.

'trust Dumbledore to land me here' Harry thought as he got off his aching butt and lit his wand brightly so that he could see a large portion of what surrounded him, it seemed that he had landed a little beyond where Hagrid's brother Grawp had been kept in his fifth year it would be an hour or so before he reached the school, hopefully just in time for dinner he hoped. He started off his journey up to the castle of the past. A man of the future was now currently walking the forest of the past.

**A.N. so what do you think, I was so excited to write it, and I hope that you enjoyed it. Well you know the drill. review; you will feel so good after you do. **

**Petroleumjellydotone, who loves all her readers and reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I am currently falling into a trash can after escaping prison for being falsely accused of plagiarizing J.K Rowling's work. Let me clear up the rumor I am not claiming the Great role of Rowling I am simply writing fan fiction, so respect the plot and it will respect you. **

**Chapter Nine: **

**Who are you?**

**The past:**

It was around 8:00 o'clock in the evening and the current students of Hogwarts were dining at their respectable house tables.

Over at the Gryffindor table Lily Evans currently sat with her friend's Chlöe and Shelby, only half engaging in the whole heart discussion of who was going out with whom. Her mind was on other matters the main being that prick of a Potter, and no these thoughts were nothing that one would consider good.

A little ways down the table, James Potter sat with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. At this moment Sirius, or Padfoot as his friends referred to him as, was telling the others of his amusing detention with Flitwick. James himself was not listening fully his mind was in Lily-land as the other marauders referred to it as. Every minute or so he would look at his beloved Lily and mentally sigh, he would never get the girl that he had been pining for six years, and the start of their seventh so far did not look to bright. But then again some of the dimmest light bulbs can suddenly spark brilliantly.

Up at the staff table, Albus Dumbledore sat looking over all his students, he looked at the Hufflepuff table were so many loyal young people sat, laughing and enjoying each others company.

The Ravenclaw table was so many young people sat just like those of Hufflepuff though they sat a little straighter and were not as cordial.

The Slytherin table, were most sat stiff and few talked and most that did were not up to much good, but Dumbledore could not judge them all for some peoples mistakes.

And finally the Gryffindor table, where the brave and courageous sat, all chatting merrily with friends and what was that Sirius Black throwing a loaf of bread at one James potters head in order to snap him out of "lily-land" as he had heard the marauders call it.

He smiled to himself it was always quite amusing that no matter how much lily seemed to hate him, James never would give up, it sure did prove for a lot of chaotic occasions often ending with James having a red handprint on his face, but that did not stop him.

Memories of the past like these often made the headmaster chuckle, it was a wonder, blind love, and wonderful when the screen lifted and it was viewed.

As Dumbledore mused in his thoughts, a young man, entered the great hall, wet from the rain that had started falling in the past hour. His head was hidden behind the hood of his dark green cloak.

The strange and unknown person, seemed not to realize that he had arrived at his destination, for he was muttering quite plainly, things that sounded much like

"This is it"

"I can't believe I agreed to do this"

The man also seemed unaware of the attention he was currently getting, most of the hall had turned his way, including lily, the marauders, and a certain group of Slytherin's that included a certain greasy haired male.

**Harry walking up to the castle:**

Harry could not believe how short the walk had been from deep inside the forbidden forest to the grounds, just outside of the quidditch pitch.

On his journey, he had not come across anything to dangerous, he could see the regular findings of the forest but nothing looked to out of place. As he walked and the trees started to thin, rain started to fall on his head and cloak.

He raised his hood over his face and produced a brighter light on the tip of his wand and continued, he did not mind walking in the rain, but he did not find it as calming as it used to be, or would be in his time.

For now, he had another mission to complete, and hopefully do so successfully. He had thoughts on his mind that seemed to twist into a large grapevine as he thought more and more.

He thought of what he was going to do if he was not accepted, he thought about meeting his parents, and teaching them and their friends. He thought about how he needed once again to protect the castle from Voldemort and his death eaters.

This was going to be a harder task than he could anticipate, not only did he have to teach and stop Voldemort and the death eaters, but he also had to this all alone with no one to really confide in, what had he got himself into?

He then would remind himself that he had made his decision, and it would not have changed if he had really thought about it as deeply as he did now before he left.

He did not yet realize that he had through the time of his musings reached the great hall and was currently standing in the middle of the room, center of attention.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, and mutters, by a distant fork and knife clattering against a student's plate. He snapped his head up, suddenly aware of his surroundings; he stared up at the staff table, to see a serious looking younger Dumbledore who seemed not to trust this 'invader' one bit.

Harry walked forward towards the man that had rose from his seat and was waiting for the Harry to come closer to him.

The hall was filled with no noise as Harry did this; every eye was on this 'stranger' and every eye held confusion, worry, and suspicion.

Harry stopped before the past Dumbledore and moved his head from the left of the staff table to the right, looking at every teacher who was all currently watching him.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said all but in his normally cheery voice.

Harry thought it would be best to reveal his face to the headmaster and the rest of them, hoping then that he might gain just a little of their trust. Harry lowered his hood casually, and shook his head to get his mussed hair out of his eyes.

Harry extended his right hand, "my name is Harry Granger, and I am here to apply for the open defense post."

Instead of shaking his hand Dumbledore raised his robe sleeve. He searched through the many scars and burn marks to not come across what he was looking for.

"I assure you that what you are looking for you will not find." Harry said seriously.

Dumbledore stared straight into his eyes searching for something that might prove that the man in front of him was not trustworthy. As he looked, he saw eyes that showed various emotions, guilt, sadness, happiness, nervousness, and a great amount of love.

Still not satisfied, Dumbledore tried his very best to search the mind of the stranger that so far had only stated his name.

As he seeked entry he found that he was not getting any.

"Sir I would appreciate it if you did not do that again, if you want to know something kindly ask me and I will do my very best to give you the truth." Harry said somewhat annoyed at what Dumbledore had just done, he hated to have to be reminded of what that art had caused him to lose in the past.

Dumbledore gave a brief nod, he was somewhat shocked that the boy that looked very young, could block him, somebody whom people thought to be extremely powerful.

"Who are you?"

"as I said, my name is Harry Granger and I am here to apply for the defense post, I am sorry about my late arrival but it seemed that I was needed else where at the time and could not avoid the situation. Sir, if you do not mind me saying I think it would be best if we continued this conversation in a more quiet area" Harry said and then used his arm to gesture the other occupants whom were all staring at the encounter.

All of them were thinking the same thoughts

"whom ever this person was, he had an uncanny resemblance to the head boy, James potter, he looks as if he could be his brother" well the crowd was not to far off.

**A.N. So what do you think I don't think it was one of my favorite chapters but hey if everything was good then there would be no purpose of a trash can. **

**Well tell me what you think in a nice long review. **

**Love to readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mad Professor

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Mad Professor**

Harry woke up, around 5:00 the following morning, this was normal for him, he liked to start his days with a run and some defense practicing, it was something he had become accustomed to doing since he began his training at the beginning of his sixth year.

He splashed his face with water, he had not had many nightmares last night, yes even though Voldemort was gone did not mean that the memories were and being back in a place with a living Voldemort did not help the matter.

He put on his old trainers, and ran a hand through his hair out of force of habit and readied himself for the day a head. Nobody was up yet, not even the sun.

He headed out to the quidditch pitch and ran its perimeter five or so times before deciding to sit down and catch his breath before he would start his defense warm up. The sun was just rising now and Harry enjoyed watching it do so, back in his time it some how gave him satisfaction that no matter what came his way he would still keep going just like the sun.

He took a few deep breaths and started his vigorous Defense workout. Shifting his arms and legs and wielding a sword while throwing curses at an illusion-based opponent. He worked this way until the sun was fully in the sky and he could hear small chatter making its way from the great hall, where he then headed.

James woke up on the third day of his last year of school, to a huge book being thrown at the back of his head James could not help but yelp as the thick book, that must have belonged to Remus seeming Sirius did not read and peter couldn't.

"Padfoot, you bloody git, just wait till tomorrow"

"Yeah I will wait till tomorrow when I get to that again my aim has gotten really good over the summer"

James answered by tossing his pillow at his best friend and grunting as he got out of his bed, to soon for his liking.

By the time the marauders had finished primping for the day, they headed down to breakfast were they had ten minutes to eat before their first class, potions with Professor Kayla if she was not a witch already that would be the exact term for her.

As always, James scanned the teachers table, He saw McGonagall in deep discussion with Dumbledore, while Professor Kayla sat as always in secluded silence, and Flitwick chatted happily away with Hagrid, the games keeper. He then saw an empty seat that should belong to their new defense teacher where was he?

His question was answered a minute later as Professor Granger, trotted into the great hall using the side entrance made for the employees, he was wearing sweats and trainers, and James could hear many of the girls of surrounding tables suddenly sigh as one. Professor Granger himself did not seem to notice this though, or he did and was just used to it.

James turned back to his food, just as Sirius and the others noticed the arrival of their new professor.

Sirius instantly put on a mischievous face as he looked up at the man that had "no clue" what so ever that they were the "biggest" pranksters of all time, this would be good or so he thought.

James knew this face all to well as he himself held it, most of the time.

It was time that their new professor learnt who the marauders were, but that would have to wait as Defense was their last class of the day, oh well it meant that they would have more time to plan a better prank that would really teach their teacher good.

Lily absentmindedly was watching the marauders as Sirius face turned to one of the major prankster that he was, and she looked in the direction that their faces stared to find the victim of their next prank.

She found who it was a moment later, and was not pleased, how those boys could prank the new teacher. Lily did not usually mind pranks all that much as long as they did not hurt anyone and were not completely humiliating but there had been times when the marauders went to far and she hoped that this would not be one of those times.

Harry sat at the teachers table, and was quietly eating his breakfast devouring the taste of the food that he had not tasted for just over two months ago, though it felt like twenty years.

As he ate, he thought about his classes for the day.

He had a free period first and then he had the second year, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That would be easy enough he would first review what they had learnt the year before and give them the criteria for the upcoming year.

Then following the second years he would have the fourth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, once again review and such.

Then he would have another free period before he had the Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth year NEWTS class.

Followed by the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Year NEWTS class, in which he would have to watch out for, if he knew Sirius he would probably be planning a prank, well he would be getting a shock there.

Harry could not help but anticipate the end of the day; he would finally get to meet his parents.

Not to mention his 17 year old future godfather, and friend and of course the ugly fat stupid brain dead traitor, whom he was sure only past his classes because the other marauders were good enough friends to help him out, too bad that he did not return the same courtesies.

Soon breakfast was over and Harry's musings were cut short as he went back to his chambers to take a shower and get ready for his first class of the day.

James and the marauders sat in the back of the history of magic classroom, one class away from Defense and their prank.

Their prank was the current discussion, what would they be doing?

"We could… no we could…" Peter kept saying having an extraordinary amount of trouble thinking of something to do, but that would probably come by the fact that his brain was more hollow than smart.

"I've got it!" Sirius said though loud enough to draw the attention of a select few surrounding him. After the others had turned back to their work or their sleep in most cases Sirius laid out his plans to the group, all whose faces turned up with a mischievous grin plastered on their faces?

This was going to be good.

Lily, was one of those select few who were sitting in close vicinity and had heard the whole thing, it was pretty harmless, it was nothing that would distract the class for to long and while there was no sense in pranking a teacher in the first place she pretty much classified this prank at a lower class level, which was good because nobody would know what could happen if they went over the top.

The bell rung twenty minutes later and Sirius raced upstairs to the dorm to get the object that would be used for their first prank of the New Year.

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Defense classroom, through out the day they had heard from other students that this teacher really knew his stuff and they were surprised to find that he was only eighteen or so they had said.

They were all waiting for their new teacher now wondering where he might be, usually new teachers were always exactly on time in order to make a good impression but five minutes more had past and there had been no sign of the teacher.

Harry sat in the back of his classroom, disillusioned from view watching his class carelessly walk in, with no sense at the fact that even in such an environment they could be attacked.

He looked over at his father and his friends sitting there patiently waiting for the arrival of the teacher that was already their unbeknownst to them. He then looked at his mother who sat in the front row with a blonde girl that he had never met before but as sure that he had seen a picture of over the years.

He waited one more minute before deciding to reveal him in a more enthusiastic manner than usual.

As quietly as he could he whispered "stupefy" he could have done so wordlessly but he wanted to see if anyone had any vigilance at all and was to hear it, unfortunately no one did.

The spell connected with peter, purely by 'accident' with no time to realize that a spell had just headed his way he went down and hit his round and large head on the desk, knocked out.

The other marauders, lily, and Snape were on alert now with their wands out staring absent mindedly around the room for the attacker.

Harry was glad that some had the sense to do so as others either sat their with confused or scared faces, or simply did not see what had just occurred.

Wordlessly this time Harry cast the spell again, trying to see if this time any of those standing with their wands had the sense to recognize the direction.

This time it connected with a girl that he had yet to know the name of, who had previously looked confused as to what had happened, well now she to was slumped over her desk.

Those standing happened to have the sense to recognize the direction in which the new spell had come from and had all cast various different jinxes and charms at the invisible attacker.

Harry always had a shield around him and as easily as they had they left the wands that had bounced off of him.

The curses than deflected towards their casters who ducked out of pure instinct, causing their spells to hit various people around the room.

With a large portion of the class knocked out, Harry decided it would be a good idea to reveal himself before their was no class left to teach.

With only a thought he broke off the disillusionment charm and exposed his presence to the class.

Those standing dropped their wand arms immediately seeing that it was in fact their teacher that had cast the spells, and reflected the ones they had thrown his way.

"Well I believe Five points for everyone who had the sense to stand up and take up defense, excellent job, and if you please will sit down now" Harry said feeling incredibly old and excited at the fact that his parents were a mere 15 feet from him.

Those standing took their seats with confused expressions as to why their teacher would attack them.

"Many of you are probably wondering why it was that I attacked you unannounced, well I did so for several reasons

" I wanted to know how alert you all were, Voldemort," he rolled his eyes as shudders past around the class, he would teach them that later, " and his supporters will not volunteer in telling you if they are going to attack or not you need to be alert, my old professor made good to store in our heads CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled, causing half the class to jump.

"Another reason I did this was to test your reaction, those that sit around in befuddlement are those that will be easily brought down, and those that fight have a much better chance of survival. I intend for you to leave at the end of the year with the skills and will power to defend yourself, anyone can do it but it takes sense and practice to accomplish any goal"

The class sat and listened closely to the words that their young professor spoke, in the silence a bang could put the silent class in a stupor, and that is exactly what happened.

After finishing his small speech, everything was quiet for a moment while he let the class take in his words.

With his fine tuned hearing, he could hear a small whizzing coming from the base of a cup sitting on his desk; he knew that this was the prank he was expecting. Honestly fireworks they could do better than this.

Harry picked up the cup and quickly tossed it at the marauders desks, was it exploded with rapid colors.

When the smoke and such cleared, you could make out behind black dust and dust the face of four boys, peter had been revived along with the rest of the class, with shocked looks on their faces, their plan had backfired.

Harry smirked, "I believe that was yours, and May I suggest that next time you put a silencing charm over it, you know it makes it much less obvious"

The marauders sat there stunned had their professor just managed to overthrow the marauders and then give them advice on how to better their pranks, this would definitely need looking into.

Lily and her friend, whom Harry now knew as one of lily's best friends by the name of Marie, were sniggering into their books, at the ordeal that the marauders had landed themselves in.

Harry felt like doing the same , he could not wait to tell his godfather that he had showed his 17 year old self up by rebounding his prank, his face would be priceless.

"Now then, now that the fun is over with, I only have a few rules in this class and then you may ask me a few questions before you are dismissed, tomorrow we will start on a small review before heading for the new curriculum

"Okay then, first off you are never to call me Professor it makes me feel as old as Dumbledore himself, no offence of course," he said as some of the class sniggered.

"you can call me Harry instead, secondly I don't care for house rivalries at all it is despicable that there is such discrimination between houses, through experiencing it my self I have learned that not all Slytherin's, lets say, are bad and not all Gryffindor are good. I will not tolerate it in this classroom and If I catch you in here or the hallways than there shall be consequences" he put on a dark face while he said this to emphasize that it was not to be messed with and to hopefully scare them right out of their shoes so they would not even attempt to do so.

The effect of this was pretty good as most of the class shuddered and others just nodded.

"Good then let's see anything else, ah yes if anyone uses any name that fits under prejudice actions than you can expect to see a very angry professor at your heel is that clear."

Once again the class nodded though some of the Slytherin's hesitated, but then realized that they could get away with it on other occasions, even they did not want to mess with an angry Harry 'Granger'

"Good then now we have ten minutes left are their any questions that you would like to ask me"

A good portion of the class raised their hands.

"Okay then how about Mr. Long bottom"

"How old are you"

Harry had been expecting this question right of the bat, " I turned eighteen a month ago" he watched as many mouths opened slightly and the rumors going around were confirmed to his class he then added, " but power and skill does not come by age, as many of you shall learn this year, next"

The questions continued for five more minutes until Harry called on James,

"Um, Harry why it that you say You-Know-whose name is?"

"What Voldemort?"

The class shuddered and Harry once again rolled his eyes, "tell me James do I have a reason not to say his name"

One small girl spoke up, "he will come after you and k-kill you"

Harry was suddenly becoming very accustomed to rolling his eyes, " listen closely class, A fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself, saying Voldemort would no sooner send a 'dark' lord after you than say Harry Granger, besides after a while the whole I'm coming to kill you thing gets a bit old"

With that said, the bell rung he dismissed a very shocked class and sat down at his desk rubbing his eyes clean of tiredness and sadness.

Out in the hall talk instantly broke, they had learnt that their defense teacher had fought against You-know-who, said his name and everything, and to top it off he was only eighteen.

What was his story, well most including the marauders whose faces were still quite black decided that they definitely wanted to know more about this teacher.

Sometimes things are far to interesting and unexplained that a person can not help but want to know more, and the marauders decided that they definitely wanted to know more, but would they find out what they wanted to or unravel Harry Granger and in turn find something's that could haunt them for the rest of their lives? They decided the risk was worth it.

**A.N. Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet so what did you think? Good, Bad, so-so? Tell me what you think in a review, you know you want to.**

**Love to all the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	10. Chapter 10: New Realizations

**Chapter Twelve:  
New Realizations**

Harry's next day, Wednesday, had gone quite well. Today was Thursday and he did not teach the 7th years again until Friday, and then he also would have them on Monday.

He had gone through each with out a glitch. Well that is if you did not count the second year Ravenclaw who decided to eat a whole bag of Fizzing whizbee's resulting in him levitating half way up in the air as giddy as can be for the rest of class.

Harry could easily have left him up their, but found the whole situation amusing as Ron had done the same thing, though he was in seventh year at the time, which only made the whole situation that much more funny.

All in all, he had had a good first two days, but would it last?

The marauders had yet to find out anything of their defense teacher his secrets seemed to be heavily bounded with lots of bubble wrap, everything stayed hidden except for the obvious things.

The four, well three seeming as peter did not have enough brain to even think at the level of a second year decided that they would try to get some dirt on their new professor after class on Friday, as it was their last class it meant that they had all the time in the world to try and rope him in to dishing out anything about himself.

So they would wait until Friday…

Meanwhile, lily to was doing some investigating on the young professor just as curious about him as the marauders, though she chose a different approach, she hit the books.

The marauders and lily were not the only ones looking up on the young professor, but the only ones doing it for the reasons they were.

The majority of the girls were doing their best to make love potions, though they were having trouble finding out what the favorite color and such was of Harry Grangers, all vital ingredients to their potions. They resulted in trying to sneak up on their professor and try and get something out of him, but they never did, and this idea was becoming scarce as they saw less and less of their professor in the main hallways, for some odd reason.

The truth of the matter was that Harry was getting a little annoyed and scared at the continuousness of all the attention from the girls that were all younger than him but at the same time twenty or so years older. He had taken to avoiding the main halls and instead took some of the many passage ways that he had discovered to move around.

**In The Future:**

Today was Thursday and Ginny Weasley sat at a secluded desk in the half empty common room reading a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am sorry but I do not know exactly where Harry is though he sent me a letter a day or so ago telling me to tell anyone that asks of his whereabouts to ask Dumbledore, and that he would know. So that's what I advice, speak to you soon._

_Sirius_

This letter, only to some extent furthered Ginny's annoyance.

Yesterday was supposed to be the lunch she had with Harry, where he was going to giver her something that might help her continue the DA this year, but he had never showed up. He did not even send her a message asking to cancel.

So Ginny sent him an owl, with her loyal barn owl, Georgie, but georgie had returned not even a minute later with the letter still attached to his leg unopened, not even touched.

Confused she sent a letter to Sirius asking were Harry was, and this was what she had gotten in reply? Well that was not good enough something was not right and if Dumbledore was the one that was to know than to Dumbledore she would go.

Ginny tore threw the halls and reached the ugly gargoyle, and realized that she did not know the password.

"Ummhhh… lemon drop?" the Gargoyle remained unmoving, and so she went through the list of sweets every one that she could think have before it hit her

"Ahh! Of course, lightening lolly" remembering the newest candy that Fred and George had come up with despite Harry's protests.

The gargoyle erupted with life and let her pass and climb the stairs.

Half way up she could hear two voices quite clearly, both speaking on friendly terms about Harry?

Who was it and what was going on, she moved closer in full eavesdropper mode, and could clearly hear Dumbledore, "Draco, I am sure you are aware that Harry has not been at work the past two days"

There was a pause which Ginny thought contained Draco's confirmment.

"Well the thing is, Harry has gone on a top secret mission that as always will decide the fate of the world."

"Who is it this time?" Draco asked.

"well as you might guess it is the death eaters, they have gotten a plan worked out they are going to the past in order to bring the younger Voldemort up to our time to continue on his older self's work"

"Who would have ever thought of the death eaters as slightly smart people" Draco said sarcastically"

"Yes, well Harry has gone back in time in order to protect the school and the wizarding world in 1977, the last year his parents were in school, so you can probably imagine that he is under some stress."

Another brief pause.

"What I want you to do is to follow him into the past and protect it together, he may not admit to needing help and he might not need it all the same but the more protection on the important people of 1977 the better, so do you accept"

"Of course I do, do you really think I would pass up an opportunity like this"

Dumbledore smiled at the young man who had changed so much over the years, defeating his evil nature and becoming a good person helping people and the side of the light.

Ginny chose this moment to barge in.

"Professor Dumbledore what the hell is going on"

Dumbledore took no offense on Ginny's use of words but instead let his eyes leak with its twinkle,

"Ms. Weasley I was wondering when you were going to arrive"

"Arrive? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I trust you heard."

"Well of course I did do you know me at all," then suddenly realizing just who she was speaking to she added lamely, " Sorry professor I didn't me-"

Dumbledore cut her off with, "quite all right m'dear well lets not let this questionnaire continue I will just tell you, you will be going with him"

Ginny gawked, then shut her mouth and smiled.

**A.N. Review Please.**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	11. Chapter 11: First Impressions

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**First Impression**

Two hours and a lot of explaining later, Ginny and Draco landed in the forbidden forest in the same manners as Harry.

They came with new names and everything. Ginny now would be known as Ginny Wesley and Draco would be known as Draco Malfray, they would be looking to be the assistant teachers of Harry Porter who currently held the job.

The rest of their story would come about later so it could be intertwined with what ever Harry had said. The two trudged off to the school doing there best to avoid the creatures of the forest that seemed to all be wide awake.

MEANWHILE…

Harry was sitting at the staff table at dinner, he was as always looking over the students in general and thinking about their fates, and he occasionally joined in conversation with Professor McGonagall, or Professor Flitwick whom both sat on either side of him.

Half way through dinner, James Potter got out of his seat claiming to his friends that he had to go 'study' while really he was going to start working on a plan of revenge against their young professor Harry.

As he started walking the great halls doors opened with a bang, and in strolled, Ginny and Draco.

Harry did not notice this at first as he was deep in his thoughts. If he had seen he would have seen Ginny Weasley standing looking extremely mad, she was mad at the fact that Harry had not told her where he would be going, they had told each other everything well almost everything there feelings were left far out of there discussions.

Draco stood next to the fuming redhead just waiting to see what she would do next.

Ginny stood and stared, she saw James in the aisle between the Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw table, but mistook him right off the bat for Harry.

She marched right up to him and…

Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of a large and loud slap, he jumped at the sound.

James stared straight at the stranger that had just walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face, he at first thought she was lily but then with a second glance he saw that he was mistaken she was not lily in fact he did not know who she was but Harry did.

Harry had scrambled down from the staff table realizing that Ginny had just slapped his future dad, and that Ginny and Draco surprisingly were here in the past with him.

"Err… Ginny" Harry said uncertainly from behind a little ways behind the shocked James, and angry Ginny Weasley- westly.

Ginny looked from Potter to Potter, James to Harry and back, she suddenly realized that she had in fact just smacked James Potter across the face, she looked apologetically at James before marching up to Harry.

A second slap was heard through the silent great hall, no one dared to laugh but they all wore looks of amusement. Their defense teacher who seemed to shrug Voldemort off as just a standing and walking puppet but cold not stand the wraith of a fiery red head.

"Ouch"

"Why the hell did you not tell me where you went" Ginny all but yelled forgetting completely that she was surrounded by students and teachers.

"Um… Sorry I-"

"Don't start with your excuses Harry Pot-Porter" she said again mentally kicking her arse for almost revealing Harry's real name.

By this point Draco had reached the two and was currently standing with an evil grin plastered on his face as he looked at the predicament Harry was in, no matter how good of friends they were they still got into playful squabbles and still insulted each other to no end it made life interesting.

Harry took notice of Draco's smile and commented "what are you laughing at?" He questioned, annoyed tat Draco was finding his situation utterly hilarious.

"You of course"

"Oh really well I don't think that your laughing hard enough then, _Rictusempra" _Harry said ready to duel.

Draco quickly had put up a shield that absorbed the spell, and returned with his own fight "_Tarentagllera"_

Harry dodged the spell by jumping five feet in the air, something that he had learnt to do in his training, to defeat Voldemort. The duel lasted five or so more minutes in which the two exchanged friendly spells before Harry knocked Draco off his feet with a leg sweeping charm and had taken his wand with a quick expelliarmus and a satisfied grin.

Harry walked over to his defeated friend and held out his hand to help him up, "welcome mate" he said simply.

He then turned his attention on the speechless audience, they knew that their professor had talent but they had never seen two wizards duel so swiftly, smoothly while only using the simplest of spells yet getting the same results that would take others more time and heavy spells, these people were definitely of interest.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I feel that we might need to explain a few more things" Harry said with a small grin on his face he was really glad that some of his friends were here with him, even if he would be walking around with a red hand on his face for a few days and stubbed toe from dodging one of draco's curses it would be worth it.

Dumbledore simply nodded his head, his eyes twinkling like mad, as his mind tried to fit another piece in the jigsaw puzzle that would let him discover the complete mystery of Harry James Potter.

**A.N. Okay so it was kind of short but it was to the point I could not resist having Ginny go out and slap him even if it was something a bit over the top.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	12. Chapter 12:On the Employment Wagon

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**On the Wagon**

As before Dumbledore led the two newcomers and Harry to his office where he would await there next explanation.

They all took seats when they arrived, and Harry introduced his friends.

"Sir this is Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy and why I don't know why they are here I assure you they can be trusted."

"I have no questions regarding there trust, Harry but same as you I would like to know why they are here and anything else that they can provide." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling like always.

"Well, Professor your future self sent both me and Draco here to help Harry with what he needs to accomplish." Ginny said matter of factly, she felt somewhat embarrassed to have slapped Harry and his father in front of a large audience no less.

"What is up with Dumbledore and all his 'Harry can't handle anything by himself'" Harry said mocking Dumbledore, momentarily forgetting that a younger version was standing in front of him.

That is till a second later, "oh sorry Professor it's just- it's just- it's just its true." Harry said with a small smile.

"quite alright Harry," He said with a smile, he could not help but think that with only a few days in knowing Harry he could already see the James and if he assumed right as to Harry's mother lily's, in him.

"Now then" Dumbledore started again leaving his musings for later. "What else did I say?"

"Well sir, you told us that we were to provide our O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. for you and then join Harry as his assistant Defense teachers" Ginny said with a grin, she loved that she would be missing her last year of school to instead be teaching it and she could not help but smile at the fact that her mother could not stop her now.

"Very well then" Dumbledore said taking the papers from the so far silent Draco.

Dumbledore was at first shocked to hear that the young man in front of him was Draco Malfoy he would never expected him to be friends with Harry potter and at first could not help but question his trust, but seeing that Harry trusted him gave him a little bit of a different view.

He looked over the scores and saw that they were very similar to Harry's he, which meant that they were certainly qualified for the position.

"Well this will be an interesting year, three defense teachers and all under the age of twenty, now that is something that we have not seen for a long time."

The three in question smiled it was official, the defense teachers of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry sat under the fake names of, Harry Granger, Draco Malfray, and Ginny Wesley.

**A.N. SO? What do you think it was a short chapter I don't deny but I just wanted it to be them getting the job and I could not really make anything more of it but the coming chapters should prove to be a little bit more interesting. **

**Love to the readers and reviewers **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	13. Chapter 13: Untitled

**Chapter Fifteen:**

After the conclusion made of them being the new DADA professors, came up the issue of their sleeping courtiers, so currently the three were heading down the hallway on the fifth floor to there rooms.

They arrived outside the picture of an ugly balding man that grunted 'password'.

"Botts" Ginny spoke up.

The three Professors headed into there common room and sat on the chairs.

"Sorry about the slap Harry it's just well, you deserved it"

Harry touched his face and sarcastically said "sure"

Ginny smiled mischievously at this and Draco laughed right out loud.

"I would not laugh to hear ferret as I remember it was you who lost that duel" Harry said smirking at his friend and former enemy.

"Yeah yeah" Draco said, still smiling at the red hand on Harry's face.

"Well then moving on, why the hell Dumbledore sent you two back, I can handle myself and things perfectly fine by myself"

"Why Harry, I hurt did you not want us here" Ginny said showing a fake act of sadness.

"What no of course not I just don't see why Dumbledore still thinks that I need help from others."

"maybe because you do, honestly potter your never gonna change everything's independent with you" Draco said though the sneer that used to accompany this sort of comment was gone replaced by a tone that made you know that he was merely speaking the truth.

"What ever, well we better get to sleep we have to teach tomorrow you know"

"You did not think that we would forget that quickly did you Harry" Ginny said.

"No, anyways good night"

"Night" the other two said and they headed to their designated bedrooms.

The following morning the three professors walked into the great hall, seeking a good breakfast only to find that all the teachers were jumping about the great hall looking as if they had just been drugged with an extremely powerful cheering charm.

The three looked at each other knowingly 'the marauders' they were proving correctly as they saw the four boys sitting at the Gryffindor table high fiving each other on a job well done.

The three of them walked into the hall and passed straight by the four laughing boys, as they passed them all grinned at the marauders they then went up to the staff table sat down and ate their breakfast not even bothering to help the other teachers, for them themselves found it very amusing.

The marauders sat laughing as their defense teacher, the woman who had slapped James and the man that had gotten into a duel with Harry the previous evening, and were very surprised to find them smiling at them like they approved, well they would see just how much they approved this afternoon when they would be the victims of a marauders revenge.

The day passed and it quickly spread through the school just how great the defense classes were, the three new professors seemed to know more about the subject than all there previous professors put together, and as the day past the seventh years could hardly wait to find out what they would be learning.

Sooner than soon that time arrived, and the marauders had a knew plan devised with the title of two words 'ink balls' this one would surely not backfire on them they hoped.

The class settled in, they were all very alert after their previous lesson they would be, but a surprise attack did not come, as they sat down they saw all three of their professors standing at the front of their class clear and visible.

"good afternoon everyone, the people next to me are your other defense teacher for the year, this idiot," he said pointing at Draco, " is Draco Malfray and that beautiful young lady is Ginny Wesley" Harry said with a grin while both Draco and Ginny rolled their eyes, before greeting the class.

"Hi everybody" Ginny said brightly, while Draco just muttered his hello.

"Speak up Draco pal we will need to be able to hear you in this class" Harry said with a smile still on his face.

Draco glared at his friend though he could not keep it up for long he turned back to the class once more "Hello everybody" he said in a sing song voice, to show his sarcastic ness.

"Much better, now today we will be reviewing what you learnt last year" Harry said.

"Does anybody want to share what it is you learnt?" Ginny said with a grin.

Lily and a number of students raised there hands.

"Lily" Harry said, he could not help but call on his mother, it was not favoritism it was just that she was his mother.

"Well last year we learned about red caps, boggarts, and a few hexes and curses, but nothing to exciting are teacher was rather dull and was not that great at teacher." Lily said.

"What the- for crying out loud is that all you have learned, I learned that in my third year of school this won't do at all" Harry ranted.

"Whoa Harry calm down we don't want anything to blow up now do we?" Draco said, remembering the last time Harry blew a fuse, an owl at breakfast blew to smithereens, you could say clearly that nobody finished their breakfasts after that.

Just then in the act of chaos up front, the marauders had blown their ink balls at the professors, and were waiting in the coming seconds for their professors to be splattered with ink, but again that never came, but this time for an entirely different reason.

The ink sped towards the front of the room and hit an invisible barrier, and bounced off hitting the people in the first row, which just happened to be were Lily Evans was sitting.

"POTTER!" she screeched.

"Whoops" Sirius put in as a furious redhead marched right up to James and repeated the action Ginny had just the night before leaving his already red tinged face a burning brilliant red.

Harry had calmed down, and was now smirking amused at his mother yelling at his father, though it hurt a little bit knowing that they were not together yet, but were so happy and then dead in the future, but he knew that they eventually would come round so he would put up with it till then

"I put that shield up for just such an occasion, and am now glad I did, lily I am truly sorry and boys I believe that this merits a detention see me after class" he said with a smile and a twinkle that at the moment could match Dumbledore's.

The four boys nodded dumbly they had been outsmarted again.

**A.N. well that one was a bit longer ,thanks for reading and please review**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	14. Chapter 14: Memory

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Memory:**

After the marauders had gotten over there initial shock of having there plan back fire for a second time, Remus spoke up suddenly realizing that they already had a detention for tonight with Professor McGonagall.

"But Harry we already have detention with McGonagall tonight"

The others put in their two cents, "what a shame, darn, oh well" came three replies.

"oh is that so, well than I will just have to get Professor McGonagall to let me take over your detention," Harry said with a smile, he could not wait to tell the future Sirius this, not only did he stop their pranks but he put them in detention for them as well.

The grins on the four boys faces lost traces of smiles, they did not yet know what to expect in detention from Harry, he seemed like he was an okay guy and that he liked to have fun but he also had a serious and mature manner about him, what kind of work would they make them do? Well that was something that they would find out quite soon.

The lesson finished up, by Harry, Ginny and Draco telling the class a few of the things that they hoped to accomplish before there time together ended, and by the end of the lesson everyone was either really excited or really scared as to their new curriculum.

Harry, Draco, and Ginny had decided to teach the students, some of the best things that had aided them in battle, the patronus and recognition of the unforgivables, to various hexes and ways to act with a surprise.

When the bell rung the students filed out of the classroom, all but the marauders.

Gulping they headed towards the front of the room were the three defense teachers stood waiting for them.

"Why hello their boys, take a seat" Harry said pulling on his best impression of Severus Snape to the day.

The marauders paled considerably and took seats along the first row; the ink had been cleaned up by a wave of Harry's hand.

"Right well then sit back and relax while I go and talk to Professor McGonagall, I will back soon, don't you worry" Harry said, and then walked away managing to even make his robes billow out.

Ginny and Draco almost laughed right out loud at the recognizable impression of Snape, and had to cover the mouths to stop from laughing, but it did not help that the 'oh so brave' marauders were looking terrified in their seats, soon the laughter could not be held any longer, and after a good long laugh the ice broke and talking broke out.

Harry walked along the corridors; everyone else had gone to dinner, though he knew that McGonagall would be in her office waiting for the four boys, so he headed there.

He could not shake the amusement of that whole situation off him, he had since his sixth year been one to pull many pranks and never be caught but it was so much more funny when such a plan back fired, and even more funny to see it happen to the 'famous' marauders.

He walked along the final hallway, and stopped half way along; his scar had given a painful twinge, just for a second before the feeling was gone. Harry was a little bit shocked to be feeling that pain after all he had not felt it since the day of the last battle, and never thought that he would feel it again, well he guessed now that he was wrong, but the pain did not come back so he just shrugged it off for now and kept on walking right up to the door of Minerva McGonagall's office.

He knocked twice and the stern strict voice of McGonagall came through the door, "come in" she said.

Harry opened the door with a confident smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter where are your friends, well then that is another detention for them do they have a reason for not turning up"

Harry shook his head, "Professor, I am not James, it is me Harry"

"Huh, oh so it is. My apologies it is just that you look a lot like him and are even similar in age, but anyways what is it that you need"

"oh well you see, the marauders just so happened to land detention with me this afternoon and I thought that I would relieve you from having to give them there detention and let me give mine instead" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Really, well that is very kind. Very well than thank you but be warned they can be tricky you must have your eye on them at all times or you might suddenly find yourself floating in the air, or something, anyways thank you Harry, and I will see you tomorrow at the staff meeting."

"Good night Professor" Harry said, and then he walked out of the office and back of to his classroom, ready to give the marauders their 'punishment'.

Harry stopped outside the defense room, from through the closed door he could here laughter, and he opened the door, to see the marauders sitting down in their seats, and Ginny and Draco sitting on top the desk all with tears of mirth running down their faces.

"What's so funny" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry these boys were just telling us of some of the pranks that they have done in the pranks some of them even top some of yours"

"Mmmhh... really."

"Ya granger really" Draco said smiling.

"You used to play pranks" Sirius said unbelieving.

"No, I used to and still do" Harry said his eyes showing lethal amounts of mischief.

"ooh, Harry remember that one time that you charmed all the toilets to follow, Shlape around all day and when he took any points off of the red team the toilets would explode and spray him with tons of toilet goodies" Ginny said remembering that moment perfectly, Harry had gotten a month's detention for it and Sirius had never been prouder.

"Ahh yes the memories."

"You did that" James said liking his new teachers more and more as the seconds past.

"Yep and that was not all I and my friends did" Harry said, Ginny and Draco grinned mischievously.

The next hour was spent, swapping prank stories and laughing at what they had all come up with.

The marauders could not believe how big of pranksters there new professors were, they would definitely need to watch their backs especially with these guys in the authority position.

"Okay well I think that is enough for one night why don't you go back to your common room and we will see you all on Monday for class." Ginny said, wiping some more tears off her cheeks.

She, like Harry and Draco could not believe what the marauders had come up with it matched and in some cases rivaled their own pranks. Sirius and everyone who ever talked about the marauders pranks were right they really were some of the best pranksters of all time, Harry and his friends were of course on this list as well, as surprisingly was Dumbledore but in a way that could be expected.

" But what about our detention?" Remus asked, stupidly.

"What are you talking about Mr. Lupin, you just had it." Harry said with a grin that was so wide that it seemed that his lips could break in two at any moment.

**A.N. well what did you think of the 'detention' please tell me and give me some feed back as well. My chapters are steadily getting longer I think but they are not as long as they could be yet but I think that they at the moment suit what is being written but when some more action and mystery come into play the chapters will be more longer. Anyways read and review please**

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	15. Chapter 15: Unforgivables

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Unforgivables**

Two days later and most of the school, thought the same thing, that defense against the dark arts class was by far their favorite though there were a select few that disagreed.

The marauders were completely and utterly shocked to find that their professor was a prankster and even more so that he basically let there detention slip out the door, so by starting the day with two detentions they ended with none, and were quite glad.

They were also happy to say that they had discovered a few things about their professors and kept a verbal list of them.

he and Draco were not always friends

Ginny was the younger sister of Harry's best friends.

Both Harry and Ginny seemed to have eyes set on each other though neither seemed to want to admit it, therefore they watched each other silently when they thought no one was looking

Harry and they suspected the other two had been in battles before and had met You know who (whom they had recently began calling Voldemort except for peter who seemed afraid to say anything that started with Vole and ended in mort)

Draco seemed to be the more quiet one out of the group though he did have a loud mouth when he wanted to he seemed to be more strict or so he looked, he had not really said enough to make a lasting impression.

Ginny was definitely the talker she probably could talk forever and was always happy and there to make something good out of a bad situation. And to the eyes of Sirius black she seemed very pretty, but we don't need to go into the love traumas of Sirius black and we don't intend to.

Harry was by far the biggest mystery of the three, while he was very cheerful of the time it seemed that he every once and I while drew a serious face, or one of longing which just made them wonder even more. He also seemed to have many secrets and a past that they were not even sure they wanted to know.

This was all they had gotten so far but they were sure that in do time they would be able to completely unravel the ambiguity that their professors left with them and figure out the mystery of those in question.

Harry was walking along the hallways looking for the marauders, not to get them in trouble or to cause trouble either he simply had to ask them a favor.

Ten minutes later he found them on their way to the great hall for lunch.

"Hi Harry" Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Hello boys I was wondering if I might be able to ask you something rather important."

"Sure"

"Good well let's move in here" Harry said indicating the empty classroom conveniently next to them.

"okay then, Today in class myself and the others are going to be teaching a very important lesson and I was just wondering if you guys could hold the fireworks and anything else you have planned for another day as I am afraid that this lesson is probably not made for them."

Curious as to what they were learning but all having their own ideas they nodded.

"Of course Harry, you have the marauders promise" James said on behalf of all four of the boys.

"Good well then we should probably get down to lunch I don't know about you but I am hungry."

"so am I" Sirius said in a shocked voice that sounded all to girly for a guy, the others just shook their heads and they all walked down to lunch, all of them wondering what the lesson would entail or in Harry's case how it would proceed.

The class settled in to their seats, lily had chosen to move a little further back just in case any more pranks would back fire but it was unnecessary for today at least as no pranks would be played.

"good afternoon class" Ginny said, her face seemed a little whiter than normal out of nervousness, come to think of it all of their professors looked a bit peaky.

The class murmured the same and Harry took over.

"Today we are going to start our next unit a unit on dark curses."

Harry noticed that all the Slytherin's seemed to shift forward in their sits showing their interest.

"so today we will be starting with the three unforgivables, of course only in theory for now"

The class all seemed to go white in the face what was he implying.

"There are three curses that the ministry and most of the world have deemed unforgivable does anyone know what they are"

A few students bravely raised their hands, Harry was proud to note that the marauders minus peter who was hiding behind his school book and lily had raised their hands though they all seemed to be shaking a little bit as they did so.

Harry took a deep breath and called on his godfather "Sirius"

"The Cruciatius curse" Sirius said his face gone whiter than chalk as he shuddered involuntarily, the mere name of the curse seemed to define what it did.

"Quite right, right now I want you all to imagine the worst pain that you have ever felt in your entire life" Harry said slowly, with a firm but soft voice, he hated to have to teach this to them but it was a key ingredient to surviving the war to not use the dark curses but to recognize them was very important and could decide between life or death.

He took a second while everyone thought of there worst most agonizing pain that they had ever felt and then continued.

"Then multiply that pain by the biggest number that currently comes to mind" he watched again as many faces turned whiter and many people shivered fearfully.

"and finally seal it in a closed bottle, that is the closest you could possibly get to describing what is felt when you are placed under such a curse" Harry said just above a whisper, he had had so much experience with that curse with all the curses that he found it hard to talk about them, but he did for the classes benefit. It did not help to see that all the Slytherin's seemed to hold looks of glee on their faces at the thought of such pain and torment a person could be put in, it sickened him so much that he thought that he would let his lunch out right there and then.

The others in the classroom seemed to find it horrifying, and few tried to hide their fear those that did were once again the marauders and lily.

Harry reached under his desk and pulled out a jar, which held three spiders that seemed to already know what was about to happen to them.

Harry opened the lid and picked up the spider that was squirming about the most, He raised his wand and first enlarged the spider so that the class could see it better, and then performed one of the more painful unforgivable on it.

"Crucio" he uttered though it took all of his concentration to pull it off because he really did not want to.

The spider buckled its legs and lay sprawled on the classroom floor administering tweets that would normally belong to a bird, trying to show his pain.

Harry took the curse off a second later and it, the class room sat still and shocked thinking that if it was this scary and painful to watch what would be like to go through they knew one thing though that they did not want to go through that anytime soon.

Harry sat down in his chair his breathing was slightly labored and his mind flooded with past memories he did not think that it would be that hard to teach to others but he knew now that it was.

Ginny walked secretly over to Harry as Draco continued on from their, she put her hand on his back and it calmed him instantly, he looked up and smiled at her, Ginny smiled back and then they both sat and watched as Draco continued on with the next curse.

"Does anyone know another one" Draco asked, he himself was having trouble with his emotions he had had a past of his own but it was a different one than Harry's.

Draco called on a Slytherin boy that had a smirk on his face as he said, "the killing Curse"

Harry's shoulders tensed as he said this, not because he was afraid but because it was just another one of those curses that he had had to much experience with. Even now he still could not utter those words even to a death eater he could not take a life. Surely he had taken Voldemort's but that was different but at the same time all the same.

Ginny seemed to realize that Harry was again uncomfortable, and squeezed his hand reassuringly, what surprised her was that he squeezed back.

"The killing curse in order to produce needs large amounts of hatred and happiness caused by others distress to fuel it. Its effects are like its name, it causes instant death, do the date no body has ever survived the killing curse."

Harry and Ginny could not help but share a knowing glance and a small hint of a smile, but what Draco said was true nobody to this 'date' had survived the killing curse but that did not cover what would happen in the near future.

Draco took out the next spider, and the whole class including himself seemed to hold their breath as he uttered the two most unforgivable words known to wizard.

"Avada Kedavra" He said the words with hate. The hate for the dark arts the hate for the curse itself but it did the job despite that in a way he did not want it to. The spider fell limp on the desk with a flash of green light.

Harry and Ginny as well as the rest of the class felt sickened by the thud that was heard and Harry could barely contain his lunch any longer he just hoped that the lesson would be over with soon.

Ginny knew that her turn was next and her face had gone so white that it seemed to glow. The imperious curse was something she had experience with and she was not looking forward to teaching it but she would.

Harry squeezed her hand like she had before and she looked at him quickly before getting up and walking to the class.

"d-does anyone know that last curse" Ginny said in a trembling voice.

James raised his hand while the rest seemed incapable, lily who sat a few seats up, had tears in her eyes she could not stand the thought of using or being on the receiving end of one of these curses and James wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he did not want his face to burn any redder than it already was if you know what I mean.

"James"

"The Imperious Curse" he said with confidence mixed with fear and uncomfortable ness.

Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath before "The imperious while considered the mildest of the three can actually do as much damage or more than the other two. The imperious curse gives a person the ability to control another" Ginny let that sink in for a minute while her mind reeled over the memories of her first year again and again.

"t-they can cause a person to kill their best friend if someone ordered them to. The Imperious is also the only one of the three that can be fought off, and next lesson Harry will be administering it on all of you to see who can fight it off" Ginny said or voice quieting down as she spoke, her eyes were wide and seemed to be in another world but her voice stayed with the class.

Harry got up and joined his crush and said, "Okay then everybody I want you all to write a foot long essay on the full effects of one of these curse to be turned in next lesson, you may go"

The whole class rose like zombies and left. Leaving Ginny to drop to the floor she could no longer contain her emotions and she cried.

Harry wrapped her in a warm embrace and tried to calm her the best he could while she continued to cry.

Draco seemed to make him self scarce, as the two sat there on the floor in each others arms as they shared grief and remorse.

Out in the hall lily slid down the wall, trembling. She could not bear to think of what those curses could do to a person, as bad as the first two sounded she was mostly afraid of the imperious Ginny's words echoed in her mind " _they can kill their best friend if someone ordered them to" _She could not ever imagine being so helpless she could not imagine the guilt or devastation one would feel to learn that they had killed or hurt someone because another had taken control of them, she could not imagine even being controlled by another that whole scenario seemed to sicken and disgust her.

All of sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, she raised her head expecting to find a teacher or one of her friends but was surprised to say the least when she saw that it was James .

"What do you want potter" she said with a shaky voice she was having trouble gaining control of her voice.

"Are you okay lily?" he asked sincerely.

She was silent for a moment before she answered, "it just seems so unrealistic yet it feels like the most realistic thing in the world"

"I know what you mean, those three curses cause more pain and suffering than anything else I know and to think that people out their use it for sport and pleasure sickens me to the core"

Lily looked into James' hazel eyes to see a mixture of emotions, she saw disgust, she saw anger, she saw terror, but what she did not see was fear, not a trickle of it.

Lily wiped her eyes of tears that she did not know had fallen, James helped her stand up, lily decided then and there that if one other person in the world could stand brave against evil than she would to.

She gave a small smile to James who returned it all the same his eyes now showed warmth and care something that she had up till now not noticed but then again there is something new you learn every day. And today she learnt that James potter was not as bad as she thought.

**A.N. So what do you think it was longer if that helps your decision, tell me what you think and I will give you a cyber cookie, actually I won't because I don't know how to cook but you should review any ways just because.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers;**

**petroleumjellydotone**


	16. Chapter 16:The Future of War

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Future of War**

Harry comforted Ginny until her tears had subsided and she was once again her usual cheerful self.

She sat independent now and silently thanked Harry for his comfort and support he did not know what it meant to her.

She then got up and brushed her eyes clean, "thanks Harry"

Harry waved his hand and pushed the thanks away, he was not one to leave a girl to cry by herself, well in some cases he was but not in this one and not with Ginny.

She smiled, and then departed the room, leaving Harry alone to think, something that always had been dangerous with him before.

'If only you were mine, Ginny' Harry thought before he drifted into a peaceful but soon to be interrupted sleep.

_Harry entered a dark room, only lit by a small fire that was almost burnt out, he knew that this was a vision, but he did not know how he had picked it up. _

_He usually kept his mind closed why was it open now, then it dawned on him, he did not close his mind when he fell asleep. 'Great he thought so what's he up to now' _

_Just then a voice could be heard, 'My lord we are ready to attack whenever you are'_

_Harry looked around and saw a younger more human looking Voldemort sitting on a black and silver throne at the end of the room, the person whom the voice belonged to was bowed down on his legs and arms showing his loyalty and devotion to his lord._

'_give it an hour lucius and then I want the full attack to be placed on Diagon Alley, spare no one unless you see them as future death eaters' _

_Harry could see that this was the lucius from his time, not the younger one but he was sure that he was a death eater as well._

'_Of course my lord'_

'_Oh and lucius'_

'_Yes my lord'_

'_Do not fail, and if you do you shall know the punishment'_

_Harry could hear the shudder in his voice as he spoke 'yes my lord'_

'_Good now leave quickly'_

_Lucius Malfoy rose from his position keeping his head bowed in the dark lords direction and headed out the door never facing it but departing it showing respect for his leader. _

_Voldemort laughed, at his maniacal plan, the same laugh that had sickened harry to his roots so many times and made his scar erupt in pain whenever he heard it._

Ginny left the classroom and was just reaching their courtiers when she remembered that she had left her things on the desk, she back tracked and headed back to the room, to pick them up.

Upon entering the room she saw Harry rolling on the ground, in pain, laughing like a maniac. She instantly knew what was wrong as his scar was flashing bright red.

She started to shake him and he slowly opened his eyes his pain showing in his every move.

Ginny cast the sonorous charm on her voice and called, "Draco Malfray report to the defense classroom immediately"

She then proceeded to talk to Harry. "Harry, can you hear me, what happened?" she asked in a soft motherly voice.

He took a few deep breaths and said, "There's going to be an attack… on Diagon alley in half an hour, we have to help"

Draco walked in as this sentence was said; he had obviously been running all the way here, "an attack?"

Harry had regained most of his composure though his scar was still twinging a bit.

"Yes we have to go" he said and then proceeded to stand up.

"But Harry this might be what is supposed to happen, and if it is we can't intervene"

"Trust me in the vision he was discussing the plan with our Lucius Malfoy not the younger one"

At these words Draco's eyes blazed with fire, he hated his father and hearing that he was here in the past really boiled his water.

"Well we should tell Dumbledore"

Harry agreed purely because arguing would only delay their arrival.

The three rushed down the corridors and to the great hall where the headmaster was currently eating his dinner oblivious as to what was about to happen in diagon alley.

Harry ran up the aisles and many heads turned at the look on their young professor's face, while it seemed very pale at the present time it also showed a look of anger and courage, what happened?

Harry reached the headmaster with Ginny and Draco close behind him.

"professor, there is to be an attack on Diagon alley in ten or so minutes myself and my two colleagues are going, we will be back soon keep the students here and inside and stay out of the battle all of them"

"What, an attack. Why Harry we can't possibly stay out of an attack we need to help"

"you can't because this battle was not meant for those of your time, but for those of ours, you and everyone else need to stay here you are not meant to come and there fore shouldn't" Harry said and then said a quick goodbye.

He looked around the hall and his eyes met his parents and the marauders he gave a sharp nod of his head that told the marauders 'to be good' worried as to what was going on they agreed to oblige for now.

Harry then grabbed his friend's arms and apparated right out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stared in amazement, his young professor had just apparated himself and his two friends right out of Hogwarts something that nobody had done be fore it was impossible, well seeing as to what just happened it wasn't when Harry and them returned they were going to have to explain a few more things… yes quite a few.

He then turned to the student body who all looked as equally shocked and proceeded in telling them the need to know details and send them up to their dormitories for safety measures, while diagon alley was nowhere nearby it did not do anything for the students nerves and they all happily obliged in following there headmasters orders.

Though some students, the marauders were a bit peeved that they were left out of the action, they wanted to fight, well except peter who did not even know what a punch was until he received one, but in the end agreed to wait until they were 'ready'. They also wondered what had happened in the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore and why Harry just apparated right of Hogwarts.

It was obvious that they had gone to help, but how did he apparate like that? It was just another thing that they would have to add to their list.

**A.N. finally we get a little action in the story **

**Please review**

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	17. Chapter 17: Fight the Fight

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Fight the Fight**

The marauders were sitting in silence in the Gryffindor tower awaiting news of what had happened and if it was over.

Sirius sat wondering if his relatives were somehow involved, who he was kidding of course they were.

Remus was wondering if their teachers were okay they may have been in battles before but eighteen is fairly young to know so much or war tactics and such.

Peter was just confused about the whole thing but inside his brainless brain he found curiosity and interest in the war and he could not make sure of which side he was on.

James' attention was not on the battle per say, though he was worried it currently was focused on the red head sitting not to far away from them with a look of upset ness on her face and a small flicker of fear in her posture, she looked as though she was trying to remain strong for some reason but he did not yet know what that reason was, all he knew was that he wanted to help her.

He got up slowly ignoring the questioning looks of his fellow marauders and headed over to the girl of his dreams.

He silently took a seat next to lily and watched her as she watched the fire that reflected her hair. After a long time of silence lily looked up and saw James' concerned face.

She could not stop herself from thinking, '_he looks cute when he is concerned' _

Harry, Draco, and Ginny apparated right into an alleyway broken off from the fight itself.

They were forming the best way possible to rid the death eaters quickly and efficiently they knew that they had to leave the death eaters of this time but no law stated anything about killing a time traveler from the future.

They decided quickly to invade from three different locations, Harry would take the main force powering right at the end of this very alley, while Ginny would attack from the south of were Harry was, and Draco the north.

They exchanged there goodbyes quickly guaranteeing that they would be back or so they said. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes briefly with a look of love though in the present time Ginny put a different meaning to it one that said simply 'don't get killed' and she did not intend to.

She and Draco then apparated away to their given locations, they were all to immediately enter the fight when they reached their attacking point so Harry headed down the small alley way and out onto the main street of diagon alley, where currently havoc was reeking with death eaters and innocents running around, and shrill cries and screams blew with the night wind.

He immediately started stunning the death eaters in the darkness he could not tell which ones were from the future and which ones from the past, so stunning was the best option.

Many were very easy targets and were down in minutes while others took longer with more hexes but he had yet to come across anyone he knew, but he sifted through the army as quickly and officially as possible hoping that it would be over soon.

Since the fight began his scar had twinged with pain but he kept it mostly in check with his occlumency and mental training, and continued on his fighting.

Ginny headed out into the battle herself and immediately began to fight she through curses with great strength and even threw a punch here and there. If there was one way to get Ginny's blood boiling above everything else it would have to be death eaters, they had killed her brother and followed the man that she hated even more then them.

She seemed to knock many off their feet quickly, and with quick and sharp speed avoided many curses in turn. She had not really been fighting one on one just yet it was more like random curses thrown at distracted death eaters.

But after they realized her presence, she had been caught up in several duels, all of which ended quickly with Ginny coming out on top that was until she met a death eater she knew all to well, bellatrix.

"Why if it isn't potty's pet" She sneered with her stupid little baby voice, trying to hide her surprise that Ginny was in the past, 'that must mean potters here to, perfect' she thought.

"Why Bella fancy seeing you here, _Diffindo" _She called, Bella easily deflected the curse, and the duel began.

Draco put down the Death eaters rather easily; he held such anger against them. He had yet to come across his father but when he did…

He was currently fighting against Knott and Rodulphus Lestrange of the future and holding his own against them. In a matter of minutes he had Knott stunned and tied, to prevent him from escaping, and was currently working on finishing Lestrange who seemed to be a little more experienced than Knott.

"_STUPEFY" _

"_CRUCIO"_ Draco fell to the ground trying to hold in his screams by biting intensely on his tongue but he would not give up, after all he had helped defeat the dark before he could do it again.

After a few minutes or so it seemed, Lestrange had gotten bored and roared showing his hate, "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Harry downed another three death eaters, he like the rest were growing tired but the battle was not over yet.

He looked up quickly to see that the Aurors had yet to hear of the news, 'well that's just great it really shows their quality'

Just then he heard a scream coming from the down the road. Harry gasped, "Ginny" that was all he needed before he plunged into battle fiercely trying to make his way to Ginny as quickly as possible.

**A.N. Anyways I have heard around that if you review it make the authors update that much quicker so try it out.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers. **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	18. Chapter 18: Fight the Fight II

Draco heard the curse, and quickly rolled over, to avoid it.

Back on his feet a second later, he quickly started his duel back up again, and several minutes after that, finished it with Rodulphus Lestrange stunned and handcuffed, he continued, today was the day he knew it was, it was the day that he would face his father again but this time he was prepared.

Harry ran and fought at such speed to reach Ginny that the only thing that could fuel such speed and agility was love.

He stunned, every black robed figure, keeping his eye out for bright red hair, he could hear her screams through the air, and it seemed to stand out among the rest. He had to get to her; he could not live with himself if he didn't.

He struck another Death eater down, and that is when he saw her, thrashing about on the ground, under pain inflicted by… Bellatrix.

His blood boiled at the name, one of the death eaters that he hated the most, she had tortured so many of his friends in battle, well she was about to get a greeting from him.

He stood where he was and pointed his wand at Bella, _Diffindo_ he thought, and he needed to get her attention off of Ginny and quickly.

His distraction had worked as Bella let out a wild screech before she turned her gaze on him.

"Well if it isn't potty in the flesh" she said with a smirk.

'What is it with death eaters and there bigheaded attitudes honestly they are easier to destroy then toothpicks' he mused.

"You could do better than that, can't you Bella, after all you are supposed to be Voldemort's right hand are you not?" Harry asked pulling the confused look.

"Arrgh, _Crucio" _She screeched.

Harry brought up his shield, which was much more powerful than a normal wizards, "you seem to forget Bella that I defeated your 'master' you don't seriously believe your competition, _Stupefy"_ he said pointing his wand at her feet.

The spell connected, seeing that she was dull enough not to see it coming. She fell to the ground stunned; Harry made quick work of tying her arms and legs up before leaving her to lie there while he went to Ginny.

"Ginny are you okay"

Ginny shakily sat up, and nodded her head, which was swimming in dizziness. It had been a while since she had last been under that curse and it had really shown its affects this time.

She was fighting the battle of consciousness, and losing quickly as the battle around her began dimmer and dimmer until blackness came.

Harry caught Ginny before she hit her head, and picked her up quickly, they needed to end this quickly and get back to the castle.

Harry started producing spells wordlessly at the surrounding death eaters there were few left around him, as in his race to Ginny he had finished most of them off.

They all seemed to fall ungracefully, and Harry trekked on, Ginny over his shoulder, he needed to find Draco now.

Draco stunned several more death eaters before he met the one he had been waiting for, his father.

"Hello Lucius" Draco said, father no longer pertained to this man.

**A.N. Okay well next chapter is the wrap up of the battle. So tell me what you think it definetly was not my favorite but give me your opinion. **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	19. Chapter 19:Fight the Fight III

"Hello Lucius" Draco said father no longer pertained to this man.

The man in question moved his gaze and wand to his son, "What are you doing here?" he sneered showing his disgust at having a traitor for a son and surprise to find him in the past.

"Stopping you for good" Draco replied with equal revulsion and his wand trained on his father.

"Going to kill me Draco, go on I'd like to see you try" he said wearing a smirk.

While the act of killing when necessary was nothing knew to him, he could not bring himself to kill his father, as much as he detested the man and his ways, he still could not kill him, a voice in the back of his head told him, 'he is still your father'.

Draco's face showed defeat, he could not kill his father, but his hand and wand stayed trained on his fathers figure.

"I thought as much too bad I don't hold the same mercy as you _Avada Ked-"as_ he was about to finish the job on his son, his wand was plucked from his hand, and flung behind him.

Lucius spun around to see Harry Potter standing but ten feet away from him, "Potter" he spat trying desperately to show his fear at the young man that was there, his son was one thing to deal with, but the down fall of his master was another.

Harry did not say anything; he merely stood with a glare on his face that could erupt fear in anyone.

Lucius took one look at his son, before activating his port key and fleeing. Draco tried to stop him, he was not going to kill him but he was not going to let him get away, but it was too late he had escaped their clutches once more.

A minute passed, Draco stared at the spot were his father stood but moments ago, a voice brought him out of his musings.

"Draco." Harry said while he cradled the unconscious Ginny in his arms.

"it's time to leave, the Aurors are arriving" Draco said, it was true the Aurors had started arriving on the scene it was to bad that so much damage was done before they arrived.

Harry looked sympathetically at his friend before nodding his head and grabbing a firm grip on Ginny and Draco apparated them back to Hogwarts. To avoid further surprise he landed them on the grounds.

They trekked back to the castle, exhausted both physically and mentally, wearing ripped and dirty clothes and many open scratches and cuts, and Harry seemed to be favoring his right leg.

Draco opened the door that led into the entrance hall, seeing that Harry was still holding Ginny.

Harry could easily have put her on a magical stretcher or just levitated her, but he refused to let her go, she was to important to him, even if he was not admitting to that just yet. Just inside the doors, Professor Dumbledore stood alongside Madame Pomfrey; they seemed to have known that they were approaching.

"How did it go"

Harry answered, while he refused Madame Pomfrey to take Ginny from his arms, "as well as expected.

"well then for now why don't you go to up to the hospital wing, and later we can discuss this more deeply hopefully when you are more up on your feet," Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face, he felt horrible about the attack but it was a great wonder and awe that three wizards of such a young age had taken on a death eater attack single-handedly and only come back with minor injuries, well minus Ginny being unconscious.

They looked grateful and headed up followed by Madam Pomfrey.

Half an hour later, Draco was sleeping in a hospital bed, with salve covering various burning marks and his arm wrapped in a cloth to slow a bleeding cut.

Ginny lay in a bed, her wounds had been healed for the better part now they were just waiting for her to wake up.

Harry was more difficult to tend to as he refused to leave Ginny's side, even to obtain medical attention, in the end Madam Pomfrey had to sedate him just to tend to his wounds, but he did not budge from Ginny's side as she did. So Harry sat upright on his chair fast asleep.

James sat in the common room with the marauders breathing a sigh of relief.

McGonagall had just come by to tell them that the light side had been very successful in the battle and very few died. She said that they had managed to capture many death eaters as well.

James wondered if his professors were alright, they had been at the battle but McGonagall did not mention any names.

So he climbed the stairs to his room and fell asleep, wondering if his professors were okay, wondering what they were hiding because it was obvious they were, wondering when lily Evans would see him for something other than a bullying toe rag.

**A.N. so what do you think It was short but … to bad. Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	20. Chapter 20:Interrupted

The rest of the night passed incredibly fast and soon the sun was shining in the windows of the hospital wing, waking Harry from his sleep.

He looked at Ginny, who was still asleep. He seemed to find himself lost in her features, staring at her closed eyes willing them to open so he could see her vivid brown eyes. Eventually he teared his eyes away from his love to look around and see if he could find Malfoy anywhere.

He looked around to the bed, in which his friend was asleep in the night before, and there he was his eyes staring at the wall, it seemed he had been awake for some time doing nothing in particular.

Harry got off of his chair and moved over to his friend.

"Draco?" Harry tried to get word from him.

"I couldn't do it, all that time I have wanted to kill him and in the end I couldn't" Draco said, his eyes did not leave the spot they were staring at as he voiced his thoughts.

"no one blames you Draco, heck I have done the same in the past, I could have let wormtail die back in third year but I didn't I let him go, nobody blamed me for that, we will get him in the end Draco whether by your hand or mine I promise you that your father won't be escaping next time" Harry said, he knew that Draco would not feel a bit offended that Harry was talking of killing his father, for Draco himself wanted him dead.

Draco's face turned determined and he looked up at Harry, "your right next time he won't escape"

There was silence for a minute before Draco spoke, "I am going to go back to the rooms, and this place has never been my favorite"

"I know what you mean but I think I am going to stick around for a while" Harry answered his gaze once more on the sleeping redhead.

Draco nodded all too knowingly and muttered, "Whipped" but Harry did not hear him, and he was already heading back to Ginny's side.

One hour later:

Harry sat still at Ginny's side reading the daily prophet; they maybe in the past but it would still do well to know what was going on.

It was at this time that Ginny decided to grace the living with her presence once more.

Her eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped her mouth. Harry dropped his newspaper faster than you could say 'quidditch' and looked at Ginny and her open eyes, before he scooped her into an awkward hug.

"Thank god your alright your mum would have killed me if anything had happened to you"

Ginny hugged Harry back and chuckled slightly, knowing fool well that her mother would never hurt Harry, she would not let her.

They parted soon, and stared into each others eyes for a long moment, before realizing that they were and adverting their gazes with blushes rising on their faces.

"So um… How do you feel?" Harry said, it was his common nature to ask such a question even though it had an incredibly obvious answer she was lying in a hospital bed for god sakes that meant something did it not?

"Like fucking shit"

"Sounds like your feeling better already" Harry said, pointing out her excessive cussing.

Ginny slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Yep you're definitely feeling better," Harry said holding his arm in a show of fake pain.

"Believe me potter you'll know when I am feeling better as you will be on the end of a nasty bat bogey hex" Ginny replied.

Harry put a hand over Ginny's mouth and looked around making sure no one had heard her slip up, "be careful Ginny" Harry somewhat scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes knowing perfectly well that they were the only ones in the Hospital wing at the present time.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he had yet to remove his hand from Ginny's face that was until she noticeably cleared her throat to point it out.

Harry's hand jumped back into his own space and his face held a red blush once more. He stared back at Ginny to see her staring back at him, and slowly they moved closer and closer, and closer until BAM!

The hospital wing doors burst open admitting Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs better known as the Marauders, better known as Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James.

The two quickly parted from their somewhat questionable positions, and looked up to see four of there favorite students standing by the entrance scanning the wing looking for there professors.

They grinned as they saw them and approached.

**A.N. thanks for the reviews. And please review again the author loves to hear what you think.**

**petroleumjellydotone. **


	21. Chapter 21:Mystery Saviours

A blush once again rose on his cheeks and he tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible and casually as possible said, "Who do we have here, Messrs. Potter, black, Lupin, and Pettigrew" he ended with his least favorite.

"morning Harry, Ginny, Draco sent us to tell you to come to breakfast" James said noting that the two seemed to look flushed and uncomfortable and smiled, he believed that he and the marauders had some matchmaking to attend to.

"oh he did, did he" Harry said, somewhat annoyed at Draco for having his future father and godfather and all that come and interrupt 'something' well what could have been something had they not come in.

"So how did the attack go" Remus asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ginny asked, wondering how they knew that they were there and hoped that it was not because the daily prophet had issued another one of their articles.

"We put two and two together" Sirius said.

"aah, ever the investigators" Harry said, knowing full well just how much of investigators the four were, hell they had a detailed map of the entire school that had they had made and dubbed the 'marauders map'.

The four smiled shyly at this and then began to look around with nothing better to do.

"Well shall we go to breakfast then?" Harry asked.

They all nodded their heads, "I'll be down in a minute" Ginny said as she still needed to get dressed.

The four marauders and Harry left, and Ginny was left alone with her thoughts.

She was thinking about the previous moment with Harry, 'what did it mean?' she asked herself silently.

Her head answered her, 'It means he likes you'

'Pfft'

'You just wait and see' her mind challenged her. But Ginny had no more time to converse with her head she needed to get to breakfast, she had classes later.

Harry and the marauders headed down to breakfast, they were all talking of quidditch and other miscellaneous topics before they reached the doors to the great hall.

"Well I guess I should go to the staff table then, I will see you later this afternoon for class are ready." Harry said simply before leaving them to go and join Draco at the staff table.

On his way down the hallway that led to the staffs entrance doors, he met up with Ginny. They both abruptly stopped walking and stared at each other for a few seconds caught up in an awkward silence, before they both blushed and silently agreed that they were just going to momentarily forget what happened, but they both did not want to forget.

They walked together through the staff doors and took their seats next to Draco, who was currently talking with professor sprout about mindless topics such as various tree roots and other dull topics that could lull a baby to sleep.

As Harry and Ginny started on their breakfasts, the owls came through the high windows carrying the morning mail in their various sized beaks.

Down at the Gryffindor table, James had just received his mail which consisted of a regular letter from his parents and the daily prophet.

He put the letter away for now he would read it later and folded open the paper.

**ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY!**

**_Ministry officials and Aurors arrived late last night to a disheveled diagon alley, while the Aurors were too late to help in the chaos some one was. Through interviews with various witnesses we have come across information that while the Aurors were not available at least three other mystery people were, " I saw a women fighting four or so death eaters single-handedly and she looked well qualified," says one, " a man whom was fighting a great deal of death eaters saved my child from one before returning to battle once again" said another. While we do not know who these people were we are deeply thankful that they turned up if it were not for them many more would have perished or been injured. (See more on page 8)_**

James sat somewhat amazed that it had only been his three professors fighting; he knew that it was them, for that only made sense. He showed the headline to his fellow marauders who seemed just as amazed.

Lily Evans was seated a few seats down from the marauders, reading the headline for herself she could not believe how brave her professors were, she as well knew it was them if you thought about it, it was obvious they left via apparition right before Dumbledore made his small statement to the students. She wondered to herself if she would ever be so brave and fearless.

Her thoughts some how wondered to James, they had been doing so a lot lately on their own accord that was. She could not help but think that he had changed since last year he was not the same overly arrogant bullying toe rag, but she could not bring herself to say that he was a handsome talented great person either, in fact she did not know how she felt about James potter all she knew was that when she was around him she felt safe and protected.

Up at the staff table, Draco had just received the paper and started laughing at the front page story on the mystery saviors.

"What's so funny Draco" Harry asked.

Draco handed him the paper and Harry read as well, "honestly even in the past we make the front page" Harry said shaking his head, how he hated fame.

The three chuckled over this for a while but could not help but wonder at the same time why the Aurors had not been there sooner they should have been where they were.

"ahem, Harry, Ginny, Draco, I was wondering if you would not mind coming to my office after breakfast, I believe you have a free period I was wondering if you would care to explain what you know about yesterdays events"

"Why of course headmaster, we will see you then" Harry answered with a smile, he knew that Dumbledore was itching with curiosity and had every right to be. The others nodded their agreement at the headmaster and they all continued to eat there breakfasts.

The group arrived in the headmaster and had just gone through the regular beginning procedure that occur when you have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, which consisted of him asking if you wanted a lemon drop and so on, they were now getting down to business.

"So would someone like to tell me how you knew of the attack?"

"um… well you see sir, myself and the utter peace of dung who calls himself a dark lord share a connection through my scar, therefore sometimes when I let my guard down and him his I can see what is happening with him, and it just so happened yesterday I saw him planning to attack diagon alley an hour before it happened." Harry said, trying his best not to blurt out to much information that could greatly effect the future in any which way.

"How is it you share such a connection with him"

"That is something that we can not say sir" Ginny butted in.

"Understandable, well can you answer me this how is it that you were able to apparate out of Hogwarts when it has never been done before?" Dumbledore said very curious as to the answer and hoping that he would be able to get it.

"well you see sir back in our time, I was said to be the one to rid the world of Voldemort and with that statement running over my head I went through much training and received some powers that have been quite an aid during certain times." Harry said hoping against hope that he had not said too much.

"So you can apparate out of Hogwarts, what else can you do?" he asked now just plain curious.

"Much but we can not tell you in due time you just might see though." Draco put forth knowing if Dumbledore knew much more than things could definitely change.

"Very well then, it would seem that you have a class quite soon and I don't believe you would want to be late."

"oh right about that sir, I was just wondering if it would be okay If I cast the imperious curse on the students" Harry said, with the silence that followed Harry thought about what he said and then added, "that did not come out right"

"What he means is professor that in order for the students to be able to stand a chance against such curses they need a little experience I assure you that no harm will come from it, we ourselves had to go through this when we were in fourth year so?" Ginny said quickly.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "that is fine but just be careful it would not do us any good if our teachers wound up in Azkaban because of foolishness"

"Of course not professor, thank you and we will see you later" Draco said before leading the way out of the office.

They were walking down the corridor, when the marauders suddenly popped their heads round the corner.

"Um… Draco we were wondering if we could speak to you for a moment, we have a question about um… potions that we were wondering if you could help us out" Sirius said making the lie up as he went along.

"Oh well Harry is really better at all that than I am"

"Oh did I say potions I meant… girls" Sirius said thinking off the top of his head.

"Oh well then that is my area of expertise" Draco said smugly.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and said that they would see Draco and Sirius later and headed down to the defense room.

"So what is it you really need?" Draco asked he saw straight through that lie.

"Well hold on here come in here" James said, leading the group into an empty classroom nearby.

"So what is the problem?"

"The problem is we know to young professors who are absolutely smitten with one another yet neither is making a move" Remus said.

"Funny I as well know to professors… oh you mean Harry and Ginny" Draco said realization burning in his mind.

The marauders smiled, "yes well we were wondering if we could interest you in helping get them together, trust us the world will be better for it." James said, all the while thinking some hope still lied in his situation with lily Evans.

Draco only had to think for about a second before agreeing he was sick of having the two of them walking on tip toes round each other, yes it was definitely time for the ice to be broken.

**A.N. Well I have homework to complete so just a BIGGGGG ThANNNNNKKKKYYYOUUUE to all the reviewers they rock my eyelashes of the sockets!**

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	22. Chapter 22:Listen to What the Man Said

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Alright fine, I am not J.K. Rowling. Clear enough for you?**

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**Listen to what the man said**

Voldemort sat in his lair before his servants from the future and present, "you have failed me once again" he hissed.

"My lord it was potter, his girlfriend, and my ill excuse of a son, they have come to the past on Dumbledore's orders we could not stop them, potter he is to powerful. My lord" Lucius Malfoy of the future spoke, he had fought against the likes of that group before and had lost half of his death eaters that day.

"What potter the one that defeated me in the future? Very well then we need to get on the move we need to get to the future quickly before it is to late, we don't want Potter to intervene anymore" the young Voldemort spoke hissing the name Potter like it was a venom.

"My lord if I could be so bold to say. It would be best if we stay here and finish Potter and the others in the past here were they are Vulnerable and cannot turn to their precious Dumbledore, it will make our return in the future go much more smoothly if we get potter off our backs and six feet under" Lucius spoke slowly wanting to make sure that he did not insult his lord in anyway that could get him punished further.

Voldemort sat and stroked his long thin chin, an evil smile growing on his face, "Lucius you are a genius, a worthy servant, yes potter shall not live to see the future again." A plan as to how was already formulating in his maniacal mind, potter would pay.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief and bid his lord adieu via kissing the hem of his robes, and backing out.

"Before you go lucius, you need to learn not to be so cowardly in a battle as to run away, CRUCIO" Voldemort cried and then through his head back and laughed.

The day passed fairly quickly from then on, and soon it was time for the marauders and lily's next defense lesson, the one in which they were going to experience the imperius curse. You could certainly say that they were nervous.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco were also nervous while they had all had experience with the curse it could easily be said that none of it was good experience and left them a little unnerved.

The group of students took their seats some confident others utter wrecks and then you had some who felt nothing towards it mainly Slytherin's.

"Good evening, students today as I am sure you know we will be placing the imperious curse on each and every one of you, don't worry we won't make it to embarrassing for you" Harry said.

"Before we start we thought that we might demonstrate what it is like for someone to throw off the curse" Draco said.

Harry stepped forward and Draco trained his wand on him, "imperio" Draco said quickly and somewhat quietly.

Harry heard the voice immediately in the back of his mind "kiss Ginny" it said.

"Not now" he answered, truth being he would not mind kissing Ginny but not in front of his class and definitely not because a curse told him to.

"Kiss Ginny"

"no you git"

"KISS GI-"

"NO"

To anyone watching this display they would have simply thought that it had not even worked for Harry moved as he was fighting it but it you looked closely you could see his body shaking slightly and a small amount of perspiration building at his brow, before he successfully threw it off a minute later.

Harry stood up and turned to look at his co worker, Draco glaring. Draco smirked good naturedly while thinking, 'rats'

Harry then turned to look at Ginny who looked confused at the smirk and glare, he then turned away a small blush rising on his cheeks and turned back to the class, "alright then who's first"

Only two or three hands went up, one includes Lily who looked as if she was going to be positively sick.

Harry naturally called on his mother, he himself was nervous to know if his mother could throw off the curse, he was hoping for it.

"Lily" he called.

Lily rose shakily to her feet and walked up to the front of the classroom, looking back over the class she saw that everyone was paying attention, even Black and Potter. She was nervous beyond belief and truly hoped that she could throw off the curse, she didn't think she could handle it if she couldn't.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded her head slowly and shut her eyes ready for whatever was going to come her way.

"_Imperio"_

Lily could not feel anything for a moment and then all of sudden she felt like she was flying she was happy and comfortable, but try to remind herself that she shouldn't listen to anything she was told and that this comfort ability might hurt someone. A voice entered her mind, "Slap Draco" the voice said.

"Okay wait NO"

"You know you want to" the voice said again.

She felt her arm start to rise, but she forced it down "Why would I do that?"

"Slap Draco"

"NO, NO, NO" she fought and fought and didn't give in and suddenly the comfortable feeling and happiness of the curse left her, she had done it she had broken it off.

She opened her eyes to stare at her class who were wide-eyed that she had pulled it off, she smiled brightly and looked round at her professors. They were all grinning broadly at her; though Harry looked a little disappointed that Draco didn't get his planned revenge.

"Congratulations Lily, now class who is next" Harry said smiling.

Lily walked back to her seat, feeling wonderful, she had accomplished it, she did it she was positively gleeful.

The next person to go up was Bellatrix, she seemed to hold some resistance at first but in the end was weakened and ended up doing the bunny hop around the classroom, to the amusement of quite a few people.

Two more students went neither having any luck, next up was James.

James was not as nervous as lily had been but he still was not very confident, he sincerely did not know if he could do it.

James walked up to the front of the classroom and stood ready for when the curse started to take its effects.

"Ready" Harry asked again.

James just nodded, "_Imperio" _

James did not know how describe what he was feeling at that moment it was like some sort of fake happiness he knew that it was an effect from the curse but he felt comfortable in this atmosphere he heard a voice in the back of his voice saying, "drink some water"

James knew he shouldn't he felt his hand trying to pull its way off its course of heading to the glass on the desk, but was not entirely succeeding.

"Drink it"

"Why?"

"Do it"

"I don't want to"

"DRINK IT"

James could not help it he started to tip the liquid into his throat but at the same moment tried to jerk it away which ended up with James covered in the water.

"Good try James you almost had it for a while, don't worry about it" Harry said, he knew that his father could do it if he had some more practice, but hated to see the disappointed look on his face as he took his seat.

Lily watched James walk back to his seat looking defeated, and suddenly felt somewhat bad that he hadn't succeeded, after all he showed displeasure towards the curses and then knowing you were vulnerable against them could put you in an odd sense of emotion.

Next up was Sirius, who seemed to be not very confident, after seeing that James could not accomplish it Sirius did not know if he stood a chance but he would try.

Two minutes later Sirius sat back down again with a smile on his face he had completed the task with out even flinching, but he tried to contain his glee for his best friends sake who looked even more down in the dumps now that he saw that Sirius had accomplished it as well.

A few more kids went and one almost succeeded but in the end started running around the classroom holding his ears.

Peter went next, and with his results or lack thereof he might as well had just not gone.

Remus came after Peter and almost managed to perform the task but stumbled a little at the end of touching his toes.

The rest of students went one by one and like peter none accomplished it, Harry and the others had not really expected any different but were a little disappointed to see how many of their students were going to be vulnerable to Voldemort and his death eaters.

Snape was the last to go and he stood at the front of the classroom his head held high in confidence, Harry's eyes held a mischievous twinkle and he spoke, "_Imperio" _

Snape heard a voice in the back of his head, telling him to do the Macarena while singing the Hogwarts song.

Slowly he found his arms and legs moving along to the beat and in a voice much higher than his own singing the Hogwarts school song.

The occupants of the room could not contain there laughter at the sight, and even James was momentarily drawn out of his gloom to enjoy a few good hard and long laughs at the greasy git in front of him.

Harry, Draco, and Ginny could barely hold in their laughter as well, and if you looked closely you could see their shoulders shaking and tears of mirth in their eyes.

Shortly after the bell rung and the class exited the room, among them a happy Lily and Sirius, a gloomy James, a prat Peter, a pleased Remus, and a beet red Severus Snape.

**A.N. so what do you think I was not entirely happy with the flow of words in this chapter they did not seem to make sense at parts but I did not know how else to phrase it so I hope its clear enough, tell me what you think,**

**As for your reviews I will start responding next chapter. **

**Love to readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	23. Chapter 23:Mystification

**Chapter Twenty Five: **

**Mystification**

The marauders were walking along the hallway to dinner, after their defense lesson.

James and Sirius were still chuckling about the whole Snape situation. They all thought quite highly of their new defense teachers, who hexed and pranked just as much and bad as they did.

Remus walked along with his friends, and then noticed that he forgot his bag back in the defense room.

"Guys I forgot my bag, I'll see you at dinner," Remus said quickly before heading off to get it.

"Alright see you down there moony," Sirius said while still chuckling at the image of Snape dancing and singing.

It turns out that his professors were not done laughing yet either. He approached the door to see them holding onto the desk or each other so they would not fall over laughing.

He watched in amusement never in all his years at Hogwarts had he seen such teachers as these. They were practically kids themselves, well considering their age they were kids.

"This memory will stay with me for years, who would of thought, Snape to be a professional dancer and singer, watch out Weird Sisters, Snivellus is on the move," Harry laughed, not even realizing that A) he was supporting Ginny as she laughed and laughed, and B) that Remus Lupin was standing by the door looking quite confused.

"Can't wait to see his face after we tell him" Ginny laughed.

"It would wipe that slimy gits grin right off his face" Draco added.

"Too true, mate if only it would wash his hair as well" Harry added, and they all laughed some more.

Remus was now thoroughly confused, but decided it would not be a good Idea to bring it up with his professors, he needed to talk to the marauders first.

Deciding that he would get his bag later he headed back down the stairs to dinner, all the while thinking.

He didn't understand many things about that whole conversation. For one how did Harry know the marauders nickname for Snape? Two didn't Snape already know of the whole event? The whole thing was very confusing, and Remus decided to put it away in his mind for now, and wait until after dinner before telling the marauders.

He walked down a flight of stairs, when he heard someone call his name.

"Oy Lupin!" Someone called from the top of the stairs.

He turned around to see Harry standing there with his book bag in hand.

"Glad I caught you, you left this in the Defense room" Harry said handing back Remus' bag.

"T-thanks Professor"

"It's Harry and don't mention it, well I am off to dinner see you later I believe you and the others have detention again tomorrow night"

"Yeah, see you then pr- Harry" Remus mumbled.

Remus walked off, and in turn left a very confused Harry Potter nix, Granger.

**A.N. okay well that was a short chapter and I found it a little disappointing but the next chapter is going to be a decent length this is just sort of the beginning of it. Its my strategy of making my fic a bit longer, so bear with me. **

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	24. Chapter 24: Discoveries

That night after dinner, remus brought the marauders up to the room of requirement, claiming that he had something that they could definetly add to their list of interesting things about their professors, well that was an understatement to him at least.

"so why did you drag us all the way up here moony?" Sirius asked.

"I told you Padfoot I think I found something out about Harry and them."

"well lets here it then moony" James said intrigued. His Professors were one mystery that he definetly wanted to solve.

"okay well then…" Moony proceeded in telling them of the entire incident, up til when he left Harry in the hallway to join them at dinner.

"that makes no sense, how could they be talking about snape as if he does not know what he did" Sirius asked.

"well he might not remember what he did while under the Imperious Curse" Peter said dumbly.

"Peter do you remember what you did when you were under the curse" James asked.

Peter nodded.

"well theres your answer" james replied rolling his eyes at his friend who could be a tad bit of an airhead.

"okay well how about this then how about we just ask them about it tomorrow in detention?" Sirius said.

"I guess we could, I mean the worst they can do is not answer or give us a detention" Remus reasoned.

"okay agreed then tomorrow we ask them, and hopefully get an answer" James said.

The following night while in detention:

The boys were about half way through there punishment, to write a three page essay on their favorite prank that they ever accomplished.

The professors were grading papers, every once and awhile they had to act the age of the rest of the professors, which meant that they had to commit to grading stupid essays while really they should be focused on other things such as coming up with better and more thorough lesson plans that could actually help the person rather than just given them a grade on information they looked up in a book from the library about something stupid like how to tell the difference between a fairy and a grasshopper.

The boys sat there and all looked up catching each others eyes, it was hightime that they asked their professors about all this confusion.

"um…Harry" Remus started nervous about the reaction the professors would take to him overhearing their conversation.

"yes mo- Remus" Harry said mentally kicking himself for almost jeopardizing their cover, to bad that had already happened.

"well um, yesterday after class, I had forgotten my bag here in the classroom" Remus stopped for a minute to make sure that they were following.

"yes that is right, I found it and returned it to you on the way to dinner, so whats the problem" harry asked obviously missing the problem, the big problem.

"well the thing is that I came back for it right after class and sort of over heard your conversation with Draco and Ginny about Snape and that, well we", remus continued shakily, while indicating his fellow marauders around him, "we were just wondering what that all meant as it made absolutely no sense, I mean for one thing snape already knows what he did in class yesterday, and secondly the only people I know that call snape, snivellus are us marauders" remus finished.

Harry stood next to ginny and Draco, all were shocked and disappointed that they had been stupid enough to have such an important and classified conversation in such a place where things could very easily be overheard, or so the marauders proved.

They were shocked that their cover had been blown and they had barely even been here a month.

With some quick thinking Ginny stepped up to explain their predicament, "oh well yesterday you heard us talking about a snape, but not your class mate_ severus _ but his father snape senior, you see we played that same incident on him at a convention once and we were just lost in memories.

And as for the calling of Snivellus, we have been here long enough to pick up the lingo" Ginny replied with a smirk and a confident posture.

The marauders sat their with looks of mild confusement, while that story made sense it also seemed a little out of sorts but they would leave it for now, they had answered their questions and it seemed reasonable enough so for now the conversation was left their, though their curiousity was still incredibly high, they would figure this mystery out if it was the last thing they did, it was to intriguing to just leave alone.

Draco stood with a smile on his face for a number of reasons, one he found it highly amusing that the marauders had bought their lie, two he found it comical that Ginny could think up such a lie so quickly and fool so many people, but it was mainly their for the pure look of shock that Harry's face seemed to reflect, yes this he found utterly hilarious.

Harry stood their his eyes round and big, and his mouth hanging open, never had he seen anyone lie so smoothly, even Sirius couldn't pull it off and according to a lot of people he was a qualified liar. Merlin he loved that woman.

The boys left twenty minutes, later already forgetting the whole event though they kept it in the back of their minds to analyze later, but for now the kitchen awaited for their bellies were hungry after all their hard work put into their essays that involved a vast amount of things including one very pink Snivellus and one very big sign complete with graphics.

During the whole panic attack involving the defense teachers and the marauders, lily evans was walking outside down by the lake. She loved to stroll along the waters edge it was especially calming after a huge row with James Potter but she had not been down there walking the banks for that reason this year yet, not once.

It was around 8:30 at night and the sun had set and darkness had crossed the sky. Stars lit it up brilliantly and the moon showed big in the sky, though it was not full it was getting there.

Lily continued her walk currently thinking about her latest transfiguration essay, wondering if she had done well or not when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

While it was probably just a student couple out for a nights snog, she still decided to take cover behind a close by bush, you could never be to careful especially not in these times.

Crouched down behind the bush and peered through the thicket standing there was a blonde haired man, one that she seemed to recognize, though he seemed different, older. It was lucius Malfoy, he had graduated two years previously though she was sure that he could not have aged that much in so little time, and if he did well than she was not looking forward to the future.

She did not dare to move, she knew that lucius Malfoy was not a person to be messed with, back in his school mates he would taunt and tease her for being a mudblood, now that he was out of school and most likely a death eater she doubted that he would hesitate to hex her.

She listened carefully making sure that she was fully aware of what was going on around her.

"Lucius what brings you here" the voice of Bellatrix Black asked.

"I have received word from the master that the dark lord is going to be putting his plans into action soon enough, he still has not told me the exact date just be ready for action around December" Lucius whispered though with him it sounded more like a hiss.

"of course I can't wait to put them in their place" Bellatrix said, with an evil grin spread on her foul face.

"well I must be leaving you will be sure to spread the word"

"but of course, my regards to the master, tell him that we are greatly looking forward to this opportunity and be sure to thank him to" Bella said menacingly, she would enjoy this December she knew that for sure.

Lily sat frozen to the spot behind the bush, whatever this plan was it was not going to be good, that alone was enough to give anyone quite a shock, but then she had also just found out that Bellatrix Black was in fact a death eater, not that she did not think as much before it was just that now it was confirmed, not to mention the others that were supposedly at the school once again she had been foolish to think that Hogwarts carried no evil there was evil here and everywhere and with her growing maturity she would come to realize that not even Hogwarts was safe no matter how many wards protected it.

She waited for five or so more minutes as the two death eaters parted there ways, Lucius headed towards the gates, and Bella heading towards the castle.

Lily knew that she needed to tell somebody, but she did not dare to trouble the headmaster or McGonagall. In the end she decided that she might want to talk with Harry, Draco, and Ginny as it was in fact their area of expertise The dark arts and all that, and they seemed to know a great deal about situations such as this, yes they were the best choice.

She hurried up to the castle, all thoughts of an evening walk by the lake forgotten.

She arrived outside their office, and politely knocked on the door.

"come in" she heard them laugh.

She opened the door to see her three professors casually lounging about their office, feet on their desks, throwing candy at one another or chewing on big wads of Drooble's best blowing gum.

"oh hey lily" Ginny called, the first to notice who in fact had entered their workplace.

"h-hi"

"whats up"

"um… well you see I was out on the grounds just now and well I saw what I thought was Lucius Malfoy who graduated a few years ago but he looked well beyond twenty years old, and then Bellatrix Lestrange met up with him and they were discussing something that their 'lord' was going to put through in December and well I just thought that It might be of importance" Lily rambled, unsure as to what their reactions would be.

Draco seemed especially upset at this news, at the mention of Lucius his face instantly turned into a frown and It only deepened as she continued.

Harry's face as well as Ginny's lost their smiles and was replaced with a scowling loathing look that uttered hate.

They sat their like this mulling this over for a few minutes in their minds before Draco spoke up, " Don't worry lily, that problem will be dealt with as soon as possible and as for December just be on the lookout nothing has been confirmed yet we will speak to Dumbledore of this he will surely know what to do." Draco said determined.

He truly knew that when this was over his father would be dead, and as for him he hoped it was soon, the amount of pain the man caused in itself was worth a hundred deaths.

"thanks guys, well I better be off, I have patrol with Potter" she said spitting the name Potter out with disgust, while rolling her eyes to show her feelings about the situation.

"well have fun, oh and some advice lily. Give james a chance he is not as bad as you think he is" Harry said, a knowing smile on his face.

"yeah all that and my arse" she replied before realizing what she said and flushing with embarrassment.

"I will just pull a Dumbledore and pretend I didn't hear that" Harry chuckled.

Lily left the room with a certain apprehension and fear about what December might bring, and reminding herself once more about how stupid she had been to be naïve enough to think that Hogwarts was shielded of evil that no death eaters were here and no future ones either, that it was safe incredibly foolish on her part.

"oy lily wait up" somebody called from behind.

She stopped in her step and turned around, to find James Potter running to catch up to her from the other end of the corridor.

She waited as she had patrol duty with him, and he soon approached her.

"sorry I'm late I got tied up" He said breathlessly.

"its okay" she replied in a quiet voice still thinking about the current topics on her mind.

They walked along for a good ten minutes, before James grew frustrated with the silence, "lily is something wrong you seem really quiet tonight"

"hmm"

"Lily are you even listening to me"

Lily snapped out of her thoughts, "yeah sorry I just have a lot on my mind"

"care to share" he asked friendly.

Lily spent the rest of the evening discussing what had happened on the grounds and in the defense office with james and their view of the war and how things were going with it.

Lily was greatly surprised at how passionate james was about helping the light side, she even found the conversation enjoyable which surprised her even more.

Throughout the conversation lily came to realize that Harry might have been right james was not as bad as she thought, in fact she would even go as far as to say he was a very interesting person, with an opinion of his own and a cause in mind.

Their patrol eventually ended and they walked back to the deserted common room.

"Good night James it was good talking," Lily spoke and she pecked him lightly on the cheek before rushing off to her bed.

In her wake stood James Potter, standing unmoving, still his hand touching his cheek were Lily Evans had just kissed him.

He finally moved about ten minutes later to his bed shocked at what the night had unfolded, while hoping that this was a turn in his relationship with Lily, and that he had a chance after all.

**A.N. so what did you think, I finished my homework and painting and felt so accomplished that I decided to write the chapter so what did you think of it? Please give a review and tell me what you thought PLEASE**

**Love to readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	25. Chapter 25:A Plan to was Already in Acti

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

**A plan that was already in action**

A few weeks had passed. Defense classes were the favorites on most students' lists. Their professor's youth, passion, and style in the class kept the students entertained and listening, but they still got their important point across.

The marauders and the professors' pranks continued onward. Though for the marauders it was rare they could get anything past their professors without it either being imperfect or backfiring. In fact they had only accomplished it once.

They had managed to hit Draco with a cow reverberation hex; basically every time he tried to speak it would come out in one long high pitched MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Two out of three of their professors found this hysterically funny, but one didn't and quickly obtained his revenge. When he charmed them to sing his own rewritten version of 'We are the Champions' going something like:

_I've made bad pranks_

_Time after time_

_I've made no sentence_

_That fits such a crime_

_And sad mistakes_

_I've made a ton_

_I've had my share of pranks_

_Backfired in my face_

_But I still pursue_

_cause I need to move on and on and on_

_We are the losers my friend_

_And we'll have horrible pranks til the end_

_We are the losers_

_We are the losers_

_No time for good pranks _

_Cause we are the losers_

_Of the world_

_I've taken my bawls _

_And my curtain falls_

_You've brought me shame and torture_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all…_

Well something like that anyways. That was what had happened today at least. Draco had been incredibly smug at pulling off such a brilliant prank with little help from Harry and Ginny.

Lily laughed along with the rest of the class not so much because she hated James potter anymore it was more to do with the fact that they had been bested.

Yes it was true lily was no longer hating the marauders entirely. She did not approve of everything they did or stood for, but she was rather friendly towards the lot. James, she had decided really was growing up, or had been nothing like she thought. She decided to give him a chance at friendship and so far it was working well, but she could see that James wanted more. She just wasn't so sure yet.

She did not know what would happen if she accepted his request for a date. She did not even know were her feelings stood on the unknown territory. Lily was just waiting to see if things played out the way she wanted or not. She was not even certain if a friendship with James would last, or if they would be back to arguing soon.

The marauders themselves were mortified that they had been bested by their professors, but were in a WOW that they had come up with something like that. Even more they had gotten them, the marauders, pranksters of all time to fall for it. They certainly were on odd bunch, an odd bunch in which the marauders looked up to entirely.

James in particular looked up to his professors, he had always wanted to be an Auror and these professors of his made him even more passionate about fighting against Voldemort. They had a head strong attitude about things and spoke strongly against the dark side, especially Harry.

Something about Harry seemed so familiar to James, a characteristic that he had seen a million or so times before but could not lay his finger on it. He did not worry all too much about this at the current moment, as all he could focus on was lily.

She was coming around, he at least thought. Well they had gotten as far as friendship, who was to say that it could not turn into something more? He had wanted more then friendship from the beginning but didn't want to push lily into something she did not want. He contrary to what most thought was a courteous, caring guy, who was not just looking for a quick snog.

"Oy prongs" Sirius called out half-way through there lesson and after they had been given there payback.

"Mmmh"

"Snap out of it James and pay attention" Remus said.

James shook his head and turned his attention to what they were saying.

"Okay, after class we will approach Draco and ask to speak with him. we need to get those two together soon."

The others nodded and continued their whispered discussion.

Harry was watching his father from the corner of his eye, while Ginny was speaking to the class about the proper way to cast the blinding spell with your wand. He could see that the four boys were talking animatedly, but chose not to interfere, they were not doing any harm and he knew for a fact that they had mastered such a spell long ago. they had told him about how they had learnt it in order to give one of their pranks to the Slytherin's. Not to mention that it was his father, godfather, and friend; he would not have minded getting the rat in trouble.

He turned his attention back to Ginny who was now demonstrating the spell on Draco, who still looking extremely smug about his prank. He watched as her nose twitched in concentration, and her wand arm moved swiftly but gracefully in the air as she cast the spell.

'_My god is she beautiful' _he thought. He would not deny in his mind that he had loved Ginny Weasley for a good long while, but putting it into words and telling her did not seem to be an option. As every time he tried he would wimp out, or find another excuse for not doing what he should do.

Instead he settled for staring from afar at the beauty that still was not his, that unless he perked up the courage would never be his.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the class. The marauders stayed behind as the rest of the class cleared out of the room, heading for dinner.

Harry and Ginny were busy cleaning up the room, as the marauders approached Draco.

James had a letter in his hand that he discreetly handed to Draco before turning around and saying, "Bye guys see Ya in detention Thursday."

"Bye boys" Ginny smiled, as Harry just waved at them, a smile on his face.

Draco looked strangely after the distancing boys before discreetly, as not to notify Harry or Ginny opened the letter.

_Draco_

_Meet us in the abandoned classroom, on the third floor corridor tonight at 9:30; we have some planning to do._

_Ps. Good prank but not good enough…_

_Signed the_

_Marauders._

Draco shook his head at their last remark but was pleased to see that they were ready to take action; it was obvious that it was needed. He looked over at the other two. He saw them both unobtrusively staring at each other, yes action needed to be taken as soon as possible.

**A.N. Credit to QUEEN whose song I lyrics I switched up to the prank earlier in the chapter. **

**Leave me a review, and please tell me what you do or don't want to see happen. What you like, don't like. Constructive criticism and long reviews are most welcome. And if there is any grammar or other errors you saw. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	26. Chapter 26: THE plan

Last Chapter:

**_Draco,_**

**_Meet us in the abandoned classroom, on the third floor corridor tonight at 9:30; we have some planning to do._**

**_Ps. Good prank but not good enough…_**

_**Signed,**_

**_The Marauders_**

_Draco shook his head at their last remark, but was pleased to see that they were ready to take action; it was obvious that it was needed. He looked over at the other two. He saw them both unobtrusively staring at each other, yes action needed to be taken as soon as possible. _

oOoOoOo

**_9:30 later that night:_**

Draco walked down the hall quietly, looking about for any sign of the marauders. They had to make sure that they were discreet as they could not have Harry or Ginny finding out about this.

Suddenly halfway along the corridor a hand grasped his arm and pulled him into an empty, dark classroom.

He had his wand out before his captors could even breathe a word. Draco lit the tip, to look at his kidnappers, only to see the marauders standing there looking fearfully at their professor and his trained wand.

Seeing who it was, he lowered his wand, "Don't you four know that it is never a smart idea to grab someone as highly trained as me unaware, it could just be your life you know." Draco said calmly.

The four just gulped and looked at their feet, clearly feeling incredibly stupid.

"Whatever we best get on with this, before Harry and Ginny realize where I went." Draco spoke.

"Right, so what do we know?" Remus asked.

It was best that they got their facts straight first and work from there.

"Well, for one, we know that both Ginny and Harry have liked each other for ages!" Draco supplied, knowing for a fact that Ginny had liked Harry since she met him and Harry had liked Ginny since about fourth year, but he had not realized at the time.

"Well, that is the obvious." James spoke with a 'duh' tone.

"What else?" Sirius put in.

"Well, Harry is not very assertive when it comes to the ladies." Draco said, smirking. Harry was not too shabby but he lacked the confidence in approaching them. The amount of times Draco had seen Harry try and tell Ginny how he felt and suddenly back up or start turning a violent shade of red was to many to count.

He explained this to the group, and they all took a second to chuckle at the thought that their professor, who supposedly had no trouble fighting evil, had trouble just approaching a girl.

"Right, so we need to somehow find a way to make things easier for him." Remus said.

"If we must, we must!" Draco sighed, he usually got a kick out of watching Harry stammer and stumble around girls, it was one of those few things that he could hold against Harry. But this was for a good cause.

"Right. If we know what girls like and such, we could drop such hints to Harry and maybe make him more confident in approaching Ginny." James said, smiling at the brilliant plan.

The rest nodded with approval.

"There is just one problem guys." Draco spoke up.

"What's that Draco?" Sirius said.

"What do girls like?" Draco asked.

The others shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Damn! Their magnificent plan was botched up by the tiniest, insignificant detail. Well, maybe not _so_ insignificant.

They pondered in silence for a minute or so, getting nowhere, when a light bulb went off in Sirius' head.

"I personally don't know, but I know someone who does." He said.

"Who?" the rest asked.

"Tomorrow, during break, meet me in the entrance hall and leave the rest to me." Sirius said, before he started walking off.

The rest of them looked on curiously, but said their goodbyes and parted ways.

oOoOoOo

**_The next day during break:_**

James, Remus, and Peter were waiting with Sirius in the Entrance hall for Draco. He was running a little late, but they were patient.

Finally, five minutes later, Draco headed down the hallway, towards the marauders.

"You're late." Sirius said, good-naturedly.

"Yeah well, a certain four prats, whose names I won't mention, seemed to think it would be funny to superglue me to my chair." Draco said, scowling.

"Really? That's awful!" James said in mock disbelief.

"Yeah yeah, ha ha, now let's get moving." Draco muttered, trying to get away from the fact that he had fallen for such a simple thing.

"Right, follow me." Sirius said.

With Sirius in the lead they headed up the stairs. James and Draco were walking next to each other, as were Peter and Remus.

"As we said before, good prank, but not good enough…" James whispered to Draco, with an evil grin.

Draco just glared at his student, and friend's future father. They continued to walk for a few more minutes before Sirius abruptly halted outside of the transfiguration classroom.

"Padfoot, what are we doing here?" James asked, confused at what his friend was doing.

"Well you see, we have a dilemma, this being that we don't know what a woman likes, so I thought that maybe we could ask one." Sirius said, proudly.

"Well, that is a brilliant idea and everything, Padfoot, but why are we outside McGonagall's Class?" Remus spoke up.

"Well, I figured, at her age, she would have some experience with knowing what a woman likes." Sirius said simply.

"So, let's get this straight, you want to get advice about women from McGonagall… you're barmy!" Draco said.

"Well, it's worth a shot don't you think, come on lets go in." Sirius said.

Without bothering to knock, Sirius strolled right into the classroom, which was void of students as most of them were out having fun with their friends in the sunny weather.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked in a somewhat accusing tone, wondering what the boy was up to.

He was used to such an approach from a teacher, he had gotten used to it after a while of continuous trouble-making.

"Why, hello professor, don't you look smashing this afternoon." Sirius said with a grin, he was working his charms, it was the way he got things done.

McGonagall was unabashed, after having Sirius trying to worm his way out of detentions so many times with that same face, she had learned not to remain disconcerted by it.

"Well, me and the boys here, are doing a survey for err… Muggle Studies, about human character, more specifically female, human character. So we were wondering, if you could spare some time to answer a few questions." Sirius said with a smile.

The others stood behind him, trying hard to look innocent and to suppress their laughter.

She looked on suspiciously, before her suspicion swayed to belief, with their innocent looks, "That is all very well, but may I ask why Professor Malfray is accompanying you?"

"Oh him… he just needs some help in the female department, you know, and thought he would tag along to see if he can find some answers to his troubles." Sirius lied, smoothly.

Draco blushed a brilliant shade of red, before shaking his head; this was for the good of Harry and Ginny; not to mention he could just pummel Sirius later.

"Oh well, it is good of him to admit his troubles, right so the questions please." McGonagall said.

"Yes well," James cleared his throat, "the first and only question is, what do women… like to see... from a guy?" James said, incredibly awkwardly and uncomfortably.

McGonagall looked to be in thought and then spoke, "Well, I personally like it when they are good at transforming things. You know, grass into roses, vegetables into chocolate…" She went off, with a dreamy expression on her face that clearly showed she was looking back to her past.

The five boys looked at their professor, previous and current, with disgust at something that they did not need to hear and did not want to hear _ever_ again.

"Yeah well, uh… thanks, Professor, uh we'll be going now." Remus said, before running to the door with the rest in tow.

After they left, they all seemed to settle a little, though they all looked a little greener in the face.

"Great plan, Padfoot!" James said.

Sirius just shrugged.

"I think I am going to be sick!" Peter said from where he stood.

"Well look, maybe we just asked the wrong person. I know someone else, someone that would know a ton more than McGonagall…" Sirius said, shuddering as he said the woman's name.

After considering this, Draco spoke, "It's worth a shot I guess."

The others nodded in agreement. So, once again, they walked down the corridor following Sirius, though this time silently.

Sirius stopped again, this time outside the library…

"Sirius!" James whined.

"What? You never know, Madam Pince is a lot younger than McGonagall, her opinion could be completely different." Sirius said, defending himself.

They sighed and headed into the library.

Sirius took over the explanation, which went very similar to the one he held with McGonagall, and ended with a blushing Draco.

"So, what's the question boys?" Madam Pince inquired.

"What do women like to see from a guy?" Remus said quickly, in one breath.

"Could you repeat that?" she said.

"What do women like to see from a guy?" Remus repeated, slowly.

"Well, that is easy, they like to see a man who is good with words, poetry and romance, and they just absolutely hate it when the man only talks about quidditch, his work, and HIMSELF" She finished, quite loudly. Somehow, the marauders got the vibe that she was now talking about a personal connection with a guy.

They needed to get out of that situation as quickly as possible.

"Well, thanks for the advice." James said, and they bolted.

They were walking down the hallway now.

"Now, _that_ was just plain scary." Draco said.

"Not to mention disturbing." James said with a shiver.

"Well, don't worry guys I have one other person that can help. I am sure they can." Sirius said confidently.

They walked up the stairs and soon were standing right outside of the hospital wing.

"Sirius, you… you… can't be serious?" Remus said, pleadingly.

"Why not? MADAM POMFREY!" He yelled.

The witch in question came up to him, "What is it this time, Mr. Black?"

"Well, we had a question for you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" the nurse asked, with suspicion in her eyes.

"We were just wondering what a women looks for in a guy?" Sirius said with a smile.

"What have you done this time, Mr. Black?"

"Nothing ma'am, I just thought that…"

"Mr. Black, asking a respectable lady like me what we like is not a way to go about wooing a young woman. Now, out, all of you!" she said, in a disapproving voice.

The boys walked out, their spirit discouraged, would they ever find someone to help them?

"Way to go, Sirius, we might have gotten somewhere, but your ego had to get in the way, as usual." Remus said, as he slid down the wall outside the hospital doors.

"Sorry guys, guess that plan was a dud." Sirius said, as he leaned casually against the wall.

Draco looked around, looking for some kind of inspiration that might just suddenly give them the answer they needed.

Peter looked around, lost in space, dreaming of being better looking. He really had no particular care about if they found the answer or not, he only went along because the crowd was. Like always he was Peter the follower, not the leader.

James sat in thought, 'Who could help them… but of course!" He looked up at his disappointed friends and grinned.

"Hey guys," they all looked up at him, "I think I know someone who can _actually_ help." he said, with a smile.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Just follow me." James answered, they played follow the leader one last time and landed outside the library once again.

"Uh prongs, we already asked Pince and I don't feel like asking again." Sirius said looking fearfully at the door.

"No, not Pince, you dolt, someone _much_ more qualified." James answered, shaking his head, before heading through the doors.

He walked quickly by the librarian and started looking through the aisles until he found the one person whom he was looking for.

He found her sitting in the back corner of the library, with a book in her hands, reading. She seemed so concentrated and relaxed, that James thought twice about bothering her. That was until he had no choice as Sirius screamed out.

"You are brilliant, James, of course she'll know!" He bellowed.

"Shh." Madam Pince said from the front of the library.

Sirius gave her a sheepish grin before turning his attention back to their situation.

The girl in question had heard this commotion and was startled out of her reading.

"James, guys, Draco? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, it was common knowledge that the marauders were not library people and why was Draco with them?

"Hey Lily, umm… well, we have a bit of a dilemma that we thought you might be able to help us out with." James said, looking hopeful at Lily.

"What subject?"

"Girls."

"Umm… I don't think I am particularly comfortable with that one." Lily said blushing, for reasons even unknown to her.

"Not for us, for Harry and Ginny." He spoke, he believed that he could be truthful with her.

"Why do they need help with girls?" Lily said, confused.

"Well, not Ginny, but Harry," Draco said, "you see, Lily, those two have liked each other since… well, forever, and we have decided to try and help them out."

"Well then, what do you need me for?"

"Well, uh, you see we don't exactly know how to help them." James admitted.

Lily smiled; it was funny to see that the three most eligible bachelors in the school were standing before her, asking for help with relationships, this was just too good. She burst out laughing.

At first, they all looked confused, before they realized just how pathetic their ordeal was, then they were sullen, 'How could none of them know what a women liked?' Well, Peter was understandable, but the others had had more than enough girlfriends, they should have been able to recite it by now.

Finally, Lily's laughter subsided and she breathed in deep before speaking, "Fine, since it is for a good cause and you all seem to be in way over your heads, I will help you out."

"Thank you _so_ much, Lily!" James said, smiling at her.

Lily blushed from this simple action and then proceeded to put her book back on the shelf behind her in a matter of distraction from the awkward moment.

"Right, so what do you need to know exactly?"

"What do women look for in a guy?" Sirius asked, hoping to get a good answer this time.

"Well, pay close attention, okay? I am about to tell you something few guys understand," Lily said, as she spoke she seemed to look right at James, as if to tell him personally to take notes.

She need not worry, he was. Everything she was about to say would most likely tell him what he was doing wrong and why she was not yet his.

"Well, first off, we usually hate it when guys get possessive of us, like 'your mine' blah blah blah."

Well there was James' first mistake!

"We like honest, respecting guys that treat us right and show us that they care. They don't need to buy expensive gifts or show off to do so either, just be themselves."

His second mistake.

"We hate it when they get too overprotective, believe it or not we can fend for ourselves and don't always need a rescuer." Lily said, looking determinedly at James now.

There does it, his third mistake!

**A.N. I was really quite fond of this chapter, so I hope you liked it. And thank you to my beta Madoleine Tolkein, so if you get the chance, thank her for being there to make the story understandable. THANK YOU, Madoleine Tolkein. **

**Sorry for the lack of update I was just a little behind with… life. Lol. **

**Cheers,**

**Happy reading and REVIEWING!**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	27. Chapter 27:Dilemma SOLVED!

Early Saturday morning, Hogwarts was greeted by its first snow fall of the year, it was mid-November and December was approaching.

As there were no classes, most everyone was sleeping, that is with the exception of Harry.

While he had not had any visions as of late, his scar had begun to be irritated once more, thus his early rise.

He sat in the common room, which he shared with Draco and Ginny, sipping a cup of tea and staring into the empty fireplace.

His mind was currently in a bit of a jumble, he was thinking of everything there was to think about.

Being in the past was taking its toll on him, though he hid it well. He was glad to be able to see his parents and all, that part was fantastic. But he missed his friends and Remus and Sirius. Though the last to were here in the past they were just students. He could hardly walk up to them and ask for advice or talk like godfather and godson, it wasn't an option. Not to mention every day he saw his parents, saw their smiling faces and their almost innocent looks, and then he thought to their futures, the futures that did not exist. It was just hard to cope, but he would do so, he had too.

The possibility that Voldemort could and most likely would return if he should fail, kept him from turning his back on the past that was becoming more and more difficult to cope with. He didn't know how he planned on doing it but he was going to make sure that Voldemort couldn't return ever again., Harry had worked too hard and too long to stop him, and he wasn't about to step aside and let all his work go to waste.

He worried if before all this was over somebody would discover their secret. He worried even more that it would be his parents and the marauders that were to do so. The marauders had already come so close to doing just this once already who was to say that they wouldn't find out before they left. They couldn't find out it would ruin everything for sure.

Ginny… that was a thought of which he was clueless on. He knew that he certainly liked her more then a friend, hell he might even love her more then a friend. She was so easy to talk with and laugh with, and he could just see them working together. But telling her all this was another matter entirely. There was no way in hell that she felt the same way about him, it couldn't be that simple. All his life nothing ever was simple, Voldemort's downfall hadn't changed that and he doubted that that would ever change.

His thoughts were interrupted just then by a door opening and closing softly behind him. He turned his head to see who it was, to find Draco stumbling into the room and taking a chair opposite him.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Same to you," Draco replied wiping the sleep from his eyes.

They sat in silence for a minute, and Harry almost returned to his thoughts when Draco spoke again.

"Ginny up yet?"

Draco had been bringing Ginny up a lot with Harry lately, desperate for something to help them along the path they had started to form. After the speech lily had given him and the marauders he was sure to make sure Harry knew the points she made. He would bring them up ever so casually and made sure Harry was paying attention.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen her come out of her room yet."

"Oh, why are you up?"

"Scar, honestly you'd think after getting rid of him twice the pain would go away but no, he is still here and he is still causing all that pain and torture," Harry said, absentmindedly rubbing his scar a habit he had picked up over the years.

"You didn't get another vision did you?" Draco said, he agreed with Harry; he wished all the pain and suffering would just go away.

"No, just twinges. There is nothing to worry about just yet. But December's approaching and well remembers what lily told us. I know something's up, he is planning something. Something big

"And he's not alone either. Lucius will be among the lot that will be there in support, and well he has his own scores to settle," Harry said with a scowl.

Draco glared down at the coffee table that lay before them. He hated his father with a passion that ran deeper then the earth. Lucius Malfoy on so many occasions had tried to persuade him to join him and the dark lord. While he was younger he just went along with it, but as things went on he developed his own values and beliefs and following the dark lord wasn't one of them. And then there of course was the issue of befriending Harry Potter that surely had raised a few rows between them. He knew that before all this was over these issues would need to be resolved one way or another.

"The sooner we are rid of him, the better," Draco snarled.

Harry held sympathy in the glance he gave his friend, he knew that Draco had risked a lot going against his father, but he was glad that he had.

"So what is your oh so great plan for _this _battle then?" Draco asked.

In the past (future) Harry always had some wild idea of confrontation between themselves and the enemy, and nine times out of ten the plan worked.

Harry shook his head, "this time I don't have any leads. My connection with Voldemort is weaker here than in the future. We both are able to control are minds better here, only some things get through."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Draco asked.

"Probably because in this time, I had yet to be born and save the world, we weren't always connected. And… well I don't entirely have a theory as to why we still have a connection now, we'd need Hermione for that," Harry said before drifting back to thinking of his friends.

"What do we need Hermione for?" Ginny asked coming out from her bedroom tying back her hair.

"Never mind it doesn't matter," Harry said quickly before smiling at her to say good morning.

She grinned back and their eyes were locked on each other for a minute or so.

Draco rolled his eyes from where he was sitting; those two really needed to get together soon before someone decided to just smash their lips together for theirs- and everyone else's- own goods.

Gryffindor Tower; Boy Dorms:

James woke suddenly from a gust of cold wind coming through the window. He pulled his covers over his arms, so only his head was showing and tried to shut his eyes for a few more hours sleep; but it was too late once he was up, he was up.

Not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his four-poster bed he simply lied their underneath the red duvet thinking. Not just any old thinking either, he was thinking about something- or rather someone- whom lately was driving his brain to complete and utter mush. This someone had ginger hair and emerald green eyes and was the only person that could take full control of all his emotions. You guessed right if you said that it was Lily Evans.

Why had she been pointedly staring at him during her entire advice-giving session, of all the spots she could have picked, why did she pick his face and his hazel eyes to look at?

How was he supposed to act around her now? He- according to what she had listed- had done not one thing right, how was he going to get the girl of his dreams when nothing was working in his favor?

He gave up trying to think he could find the answer anytime soon, and decided to go take a shower in hopes that some kind of solution to his problems would appear quickly, for he feared that if nothing was going to work anytime soon he might as well give up all together because it would surely prove that they weren't meant to be.

The students all enjoyed a late breakfast that morning, before they all grabbed their skates (or conjured them) in order to go skating on the lake (which had frozen over the previous night).

Among the students who ventured outside that day were the marauders and Lily, Harry, Ginny and Draco also came out claiming that they needed a bit of fun (they themselves were still kids after all).

All around the grounds students were building snowmen, while others were participating in rigorous snowball fights with their friends, or making snow angels in the soft, yet cold, snow.

Harry and Ginny joyfully linked arms and headed out on to the iced over lake, leaving Draco to follow behind them.

Draco just shook his head before seeing Remus, Sirius, and Peter motioning him over from the patch of ice they were balancing on.

Draco himself stepped onto the ice, and glided over to them.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"What's up, _what's up_? Don't you see our plan is working," Sirius said in a flamboyant tone while flailing his arms wildly.

Draco looked over to Harry and Ginny, what Sirius had said seemed true. They were laughing and joking about and seemed to be in their own little world all together, but nothing yet had happened to prove that the plan had indeed worked.

"it would seem so. So where is your ringleader gone off to?" Draco asked.

"Well a lovely little redhead asked him to skate with her," Remus informed him with a grin on his face. _It was about time._

"Did she now?" Draco said smiling himself.

"Yep and he was completely gob-smacked to, it was well funny," Sirius spoke.

Draco looked over to see James and lily gliding over the ice side by side, chatting and laughing about just like another hopefully soon to be couple were doing just across the ice.

Harry and Ginny were gliding along the ice, completely wrapped up in conversation with one another.

Both were laughing and smiling at what the other was saying and they were generally enjoying their time.

"Race you to the other side," Ginny suddenly called out before she skated off quickly.

Harry at first looked confused, but after he caught on was chasing her to the other side.

Ginny had beaten Harry by a landslide with her overall lead and was looking proud and triumphant as Harry approached her.

Their obvious and clear flirtations could be seen clear across the frozen pond by another couple who were just as oblivious to each others noticeable flirtations.

"When are those to just going to give it up," Lily spoke looking over at her professors.

"Hopefully soon, it would surely benefit everyone if they did," James replied though he was not looking at his professors but at the girl skating next to him. The only one he had eyes for.

They skated along silently for a few minutes before James brought up something that had been bugging him for a few days now, ever since they had gotten help from lily.

"Lily…" he started uncertainly.

"Yes," she answered her eyes now focused on him.

"Um… well I was wondering… erm if you might be able to… um… expand on what you were telling us the other day?"

"Why do you have someone else who needs romantic help?"

"Yep"

"Whom"

"It's a secret"

"Well I am afraid that I can't possibly help someone I don't know the name of," Lily spoke.

"Well… he wishes to remain anonymous but he is having trouble getting the girl of his dreams and needs some help and thinks your perfect for the job"

Lily looked thoughtful for a few moments wondering who would want to remain so anonymous…

"I'll consider helping. As long as it isn't Dumbledore or Flitwick in need of the assistance," lily said repressing as shudder.

James laughed out loud at that image, "nope, nope they might do but they weren't who I had in mind"

"Well okay then. What do you need to know?"

"Well the other day you said something's that I was wondering if you could elaborate on maybe"

"Okay what did I say?"

"Well I believe you said something about possession"

"Yeah I did. Well I just mean that its annoying and insulting to have someone treat you like you're a piece of meat rather than a human being," She spoke, knowing that James had done so on many occasions in the past.

"Oh and what about that whole be themselves thing, because personally I find that one hard to do when in the presence of a lovely lady," James admitted a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Lily thought for a second, '_whoa, did James potter just admit that he doesn't know how to be himself, is he blushing, bloody hell he is'_

"Well erm… I know what you mean about it being difficult but it would pay off if the person you or in this case your friend likes met the person you really are rather then an imposter of sorts don't ya think"

"Yeah I guess so, what about that overprotective, what's wrong with a guy being protective of his girlfriend?"

"Nothing, but when protectiveness has its limits. Just because we might be smaller and less muscular doesn't mean we're not as tough. We like to keep our dignity just as much as you guys do. We can fight our own battles James," she said looking him directly in the eye so he knew he got that message.

They skated once more in silence before James spoke again, "Lily I really think I need to apologize"

"What for?"

"For being everything that you didn't want, and for everything I ever did that insulted you in some manner or another"

"That's okay James. Its part of the past now, you've changed I can tell"

"Really?" James said astonished at what he was hearing.

"Yep," She said smiling at him before skating onwards.

Ginny and Harry skated around the rink a few times, playfully shoving each other and joking about.

It was fun to just be carefree teenagers for once; usually everything had to be approached with seriousness as they could not risk carelessness in their adventure filled lives.

"So… how do you like it being here with your parents?" Ginny asked, it was a question that had been spinning in her mind but one she didn't know if she should bring up.

"It's great really. I finally can have a memory of them, and speak to them. It's wonderful" Harry said with a cheerful tone in his voice, though his eyes showed a small glimmer of sadness.

"I'm happy you can have that Harry"

"Me too, But I just wish that I could change their futures. Their so bright and full of life to know its all going to be over for them soon is terrifying and torture…I almost don't want to leave…" Harry said the sadness dripping into his voice as he spoke.

"I know Harry; I wish I could change their futures as well. But… it's the way it has to be its destiny."

"Destiny… how I despise that word."

"Yeah well you have every right to"

By this time they had stopped skating and were just standing their in close proximity talking with quiet voices so they wouldn't be overheard.

Harry chuckled slightly.

"but you don't have to think about that just yet Harry, you should be enjoying all the time you have left this year with them, and fill it with as many memories of them as you can"

"Your right… when did start taking after Dumbledore with all that wisdom"

"Oh it's been there for years you just only now noticed," she said with a smile.

"I noticed," Harry said staring at her.

"Did you now"

"Of course I did, it's not easy to miss, just like you," Harry said a serious tone behind his playful words.

Without realizing it they were moving closer and closer, their eyes lost in one another's, and soon enough a cry of YES! Broke out from across the ice. Those good old marauders surely knew how to ruin a romantic and memorable moment!

**A.N. phew finally the chapter is done with. I am so sorry it was not out sooner but I have been really tied up and then this chapter just wouldn't flow and I am not entirely happy with it its far to cheesy and phony but it will have to make due I guess. I realize it took me a while to get it up and I hope that this won't happen again the action will be returning in the next couple chapters I know a lot of you have asked were it went it will be coming back soon! I was having trouble as you might have noticed getting Harry and Ginny together so I just kind of wrote it forgive me if it is utter bollocks. Umm… I think I had something else to say but I think I forgot so oh well… well I hope in the time I haven't written I haven't lost any reviewers please do comment and try to leave something you liked or something you didn't so I know what to avoid in the future if I'm able too. **

**This chapter has not yet been betaed as I thought I would get it out as soon as possible but thanks to madoleine tolkein when it is!**

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone the one who deeply apologizes **


End file.
